Vendu
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: RATING M ! Anthony Dinozzo Senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ? /ATTENTION/ UA (léger OOC pour coller à l'UA) – YAOI Lemon / ATTENTION ! non-con, BDSM, violence et plus/ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir : TEXTE TRÈS CRU ET DUR.
1. Chap 1 - Punition

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **Légèrement OOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

.

* * *

**Vendu**

**Chapitre I - Punition**

.

Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa douleur tandis que l'homme plongeait profondément en lui en poussant des grognements obscènes, jurant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approchait de son orgasme. La brûlure qui déchirait son corps était insoutenable, mais pire encore furent les mains qui enserrèrent soudainement sa gorge, le tirant en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses épaules décollent du sol dur. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos et la gravité fit peser tout le poids de son corps en avant, accentuant l'étranglement. Ses poumons semblèrent prendre feu alors que l'air lui manquait jusqu'à ce que des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. L'inconscience semblait vouloir le prendre mais se déroba au dernier moment lorsque les doigts relâchèrent un peu leur étreinte. Il couina pitoyablement - bien malgré lui – et s'étouffa lorsque l'air afflua de nouveau dans ses poumons. Cela arracha un rire gras entre deux grognements à son tortionnaire. Puis l'homme serra de nouveau. Et relâcha. Et serra. Les coups de boutoirs accélérèrent, devinrent plus violents et les insultes se mirent à pleuvoir. Enfin, l'homme s'enfonça au plus profond de son corps et joui violemment dans un long cri rauque. Cette fois-ci, les mains ne cessèrent pas de serrer et enfin – enfin ! – les froides ténèbres l'engloutirent.

.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était seul. Sa gorge et ses poumons lui faisaient horriblement mal et il sentait encore la douleur provoquée par le sexe de l'homme en lui. Il avait été nettoyé et les draps du lit étaient propres. Cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir, le peu de confort qu'il avait était à chérir, il ne l'ignorait pas. Mais, il n'ignorait pas non plus ce que cela signifiait pour lui : un autre _client_. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il sursauta, ne tournant pas la tête, sachant très bien qui était celui qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas légèrement claudiquant résonnant sur les dalles de la chambre.

« Enfin réveillé. Comment vas-tu ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il le savait. Ou en tout cas, pas une question concernant son bien-être, mais plutôt son aspect _utile_. Après tout, il n'était que ça et rien d'autre : un objet à vendre. Il sentait le regard lourd glisser sur son corps pour juger de son état et s'obligea à rester aussi immobile que possible. Apparemment satisfait de son inspection approximative, le regard quitta son corps et il se détendit quelque peu. Puis il sentit le lit s'abaisser sous le poids de l'homme que la loi reconnaissait comme son tuteur : son géniteur.

Il fut forcé de tourner la tête et une main calleuse se mit à caresser son visage. Il réprima un mouvement de dégoût au contact, gardant les yeux fermés, serrant les poings et résistant tant que possible à son envie d'hurler.

« Regarde-moi »

La voix autoritaire s'était faite dure et menaçante et il obéi aussitôt, n'ayant aucune envie de risquer mettre l'homme en colère – du moins plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà _naturellement_. Son menton fut relevé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris pâle rencontrent ceux d'un bleu nuit et il vit un sourire cruel, non, sadique étirer les lèvres fines : son père – puisqu'il faut bien nommer un chat, un chat – aimait lire la peur qu'il lui inspirait dans son regard. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement et la douleur fut immédiate, sa tête heurtant avec force le matelas sous le coup de la gifle.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre », entendit-il siffler haineusement.

Puis il fut brutalement retourné sur le dos, ses bras étirés au-dessus de sa tête et des chaînes fixées au mur au-dessus de la tête de lit furent fixées à chacun de ses poignets. Enfin, son père enfonça ses doigts dans ses joues pour forcer ses mâchoires à s'ouvrir comme on le fait avec un chien, et inséra avec brutalité un large anneau qu'il noua derrière sa tête. Il détestait ce gag qui l'empêchait de retenir les bruits qu'il pouvait faire, et lui rendait la tâche d'avaler très difficile. Il salivait déjà et bientôt, un premier filet de bave glissa à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le regard haineux qui inspecta une dernière fois son corps le fit trembler. Il savait que son existence était pour lui une insulte : après tout, la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui donner naissance à _lui_. Et, pour ne rien arranger, il avait osé avoir la beauté de sa défunte mère. C'était plus que son père avait pu en supporter et, dès l'âge de sept ans, plutôt que de l'envoyer à l'école, il préféra le vendre à des hommes. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il faisait _la pute_, et, pour reprendre les mots de son père : « _C'est la seule chose que tu seras jamais capable de faire : écarter les jambes pour montrer ton obscène petit cul de salope qui n'attend que d'être baisé par tout et n'importe quoi._ »

« Ceux qui tuent leur mère, sont des meurtriers. Les meurtriers ont leur place en prison. Alors estime-toi heureux que je ne te dénonce pas », lui rappelait souvent son père. « Et, en prison, tu serait la pute des autres détenus. Tu devrais me remercier de choisir pour toit ceux qui peuvent te baisent : aucun d'eux ne te filera jamais de MST, contrairement aux gars en prison. Mais si ça devait arriver, tu n'aurais plus aucune utilité, donc plus aucune raison de rester en vie. »

Bien sûr, il avait appris – à ses dépends – qu'il devait remercier son père pour la _bonté_ et la _miséricorde_ dont il faisait preuve envers lui lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet. Après tout, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il était logé, nourri, blanchi… il pouvait donc bien montrer un peu de reconnaissance, non ?

.

**À suivre**

.

* * *

.

**Notes :** _Ce chapitre est un prequel à l'histoire en elle-même qui se situe 20 ans après ce que vous venez de lire._


	2. Chap 2 - Passé et présent

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de YAOI lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP

**Les personnages : **Légèrement OOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

.

* * *

**Vendu**

**Chapitre II – Passé et présent…**

_Vingt ans plus tard._

.

Il était vendredi et l'équipe venait de résoudre une affaire complexe. Chacun rangeait ses affaires, soulagé de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

« La première chose que je fais en rentrant, c'est de me glisser dans mon lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne lundi matin ! », s'exclama Tim en étouffant un bâillement.

« Trop mignon, McDodo », ironisa Tony.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée », répondit Ziva d'un air songeur, « mais j'ai d'autres plans. J'ai de la visite ce week-end », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

« Ah ? Et qui cela pourrait-il bien être ? », demanda Tony en s'approchant de son bureau, sa main glissant subrepticement vers le portable.

« Pas touche ! », siffla-t-elle en chassant sa main d'une claque. « Et tu ne sauras rien. »

Gibbs les regarda monter dans l'ascenseur en se chamaillant gentiment et sourit en entendant Tony se vanter de ses capacités de _serial-dragueur_ auprès de ses coéquipiers moqueurs. Il secoua la tête, amusé et fini de ranger ses affaires : un bateau l'attendait – ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de bourbon bien méritée.

.

Tony était arrivé devant chez lui et se tenait silencieusement devant la porte, jouant nerveusement avec ses clefs. Il déglutit difficilement et se força à respirer le plus calmement possible. Il savait que tergiverser ne changerait rien à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Alors, le cœur lourd, comme machinalement, il leva la main, inséra la clef dans la serrure, la tourna et appuya sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il se glissa à l'intérieur, le corps tendu, prêt à encaisser le premier coup. Quoi qui l'attende à l'intérieur, ça commençait toujours pas un coup.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il entendit à peine le clic du verrou lorsqu'un poing entra en collision avec ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle. Il trébucha, mais ne tomba pas. Le second coup l'atteint dans les reins et, cette fois-ci, il tomba en sifflant de douleur, se recevant à quatre pattes. Il s'attendait à un coup de pied dans le ventre ou le flanc et il ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque le troisième coup s'écrasa en travers de son dos, l'écrasant sur le sol.

Aussitôt, le poids d'un corps à califourchon sur ses jambes se fit sentir et l'un de ses bras fut cruellement tordu dans son dos. L'homme se pencha sur lui, se couchant sur lui, et murmura à son oreille.

« Bonjour Tony. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué tous les deux. »

Tony connaissait cette voix. Il trembla malgré lui et ferma les yeux pour se focaliser sur sa respiration et ainsi tenter d'oublier tout le reste – la douleur, la peur, le poids de l'homme, son odeur, sa voix, et surtout tout ce que ses paroles promettaient. Mais cela lui fut impossible.

N'obtenant pas de réaction de sa part, l'homme déplaça légèrement son corps pour permettre à Tony de sentir son érection frotter contre ses fesses. Le violent frisson qui secoua le corps sous lui le fit rire contre l'oreille de l'agent spécial – oh oui, si spécial ! – du NCIS et il se mit à mordiller et lécher le contour de son oreille, suça le lobe avant de mordre légèrement le petit appendice, puis s'attaqua à la peau sensible du cou. Lorsqu'il sentit contre ses lèvres le point où le pouls bat, il suça fort, faisant affluer le sang. Il se recula ensuite, admirant la fleur rouge qui s'était formée, bêtement content de lui.

Un bruit de pas fit rouvrir les yeux à Tony et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Le nouvel arrivé eut un petit rire cruel en voyant l'effet produit par sa présence. L'homme sur le dos de Tony se frotta plus vivement contre lui, plus que visiblement excité à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Puis, à regret, il se releva et remit le beau brun sur ses pieds en le tirant par son bras toujours tordu dans son dos. Puis ils entrèrent tout trois dans le salon.

Tony se figea lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'installation au centre de la pièce. Ses meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs pour laisser la place à une sorte de portique. Le jeune homme connaissait bien l'installation et ne put repousser un souvenir de son enfance.

La première fois, c'était pour son onzième anniversaire. Son père l'avait réveillé d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, comme souvent, et lui avait ordonné de le suivre. Il avait été étonné puisque, habituellement, il avait pour ordre d'aller se laver avant toute chose. C'était souvent utile pour ôter les traces de sang séché des activités de la veille. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été frappé depuis cinq ou six semaines, son père était pour maintenir les habitudes. Il n'ignorait pas que cela signifiait que son père avait accepté – pour une _très forte_ somme – de le _vendre_ à quelqu'un qui le voulait _sans marques_. Ce qui était la promesse d'une séance extrêmement douloureuse pour lui.

Son père l'avait fait entrer dans une pièce dans laquelle son père avait récemment fait faire des travaux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir toutes les installations que la pièce contenait, mais il eut, par la suite, d'hélas trop nombreuses occasions de toutes les tester. Il fut soulevé du sol et placé sous un portique auquel des chaînes terminées par des sangles de cuir étaient attachés. Les sangles furent refermées autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets et les chaînes tendues jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pendu par les bras et écartelé en X. Un ballgag avait été glissé dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'ai pu émettre le moindre son.

« Bon anniversaire, _Junior_ », avait vicieusement craché son père. « J'ai fait faire cette _salle de jeu_ spécialement pour toi, avec plein de jouet pour que tu ne t'ennuie jamais. J'espère qu'elle te plaît ? »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer un homme que l'enfant ne connaissait pas. Son père le lui avait présenté comme un _cher ami de la famille_ et s'était ensuite confortablement installé dans un profond fauteuil contre le mur à la droite de Tony. De là, il avait une bonne vue de son fils dont le regard humide était éclairé d'une intense frayeur l'emplit de joie.

L'homme s'était approché de Tony en le détaillant avidement. Il était grand et bien bâtit, cheveux et yeux noirs. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il avait saisit son menton dans son énorme main et avait forcé le garçon à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans prévenir, il arracha le T-shirt trop grand qui couvrait sa nudité et recula pour admirer son corps fin. Il fit lentement le tour en caressant la peau douce et immaculée, émit un grognement de contentement et Tony l'entendit ensuite ouvrir un tiroir et fouiller dedans. Il n'osait pas se demander ce que l'homme cherchait et ferma une fois de plus les yeux aussi fort qu'il put.

Et soudain il les avait rouverts en hurlant autour du gag : son dos lui brûlait horriblement. Son esprit ne parvint pas à identifier la raison de cette douleur lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre, aussitôt suivit d'un craquement et d'un nouveau hurlement. Ce n'est qu'au troisième coup qu'il comprit avec horreur que l'homme qui commençait à grogner de plaisir était en train de le fouetter.

Le traitement lui sembla durer une éternité : sifflement, craquement, morsure, brûlure sifflement, craquement, morsure, brûlure sifflement, craquement, morsure, brûlure… Bon anniversaire, Tony.

.

**À suivre**


	3. Chap 3 - Cauchemar

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.  
Récit _**très dur**_ à lire. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP

**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

.

**Vendu**

**Chapitre III – Cauchemar**

.

Une douleur fulgurante traversa son épaule lorsque son poignet fut remonté plus haut dans son dos, le ramenant brutalement à l'instant présent. L'homme devant lui, le dévorait du regard. Le même regard qu'à l'époque. L'_ami_ de son père, Brent Talwing, était devenu son précepteur dès le lendemain et une part de son _salaire_, avait consisté à avoir carte blanche quant à l'utilisation de son corps. Il avait également son mot à dire dans le choix des _invités_ de son père.

« Je vois que ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs », ironisa Talwing en s'approchant de lui. « Ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai invité Owen à s'amuser avec nous, j'espère ? »

La main du dit Owen glissa sous sa chemise, rampant sur son ventre, tandis que sa bouche se colla à son cou, léchant sa peau. Tony sentit son estomac se serrer de dégoût. Dire que, moins d'une heure auparavant, il était en train de dire avec ses coéquipiers au sujet de son pouvoir de séduction. En cet instant, il aurait préféré être laid et repoussant pour ne plus être touché ni désiré.

Que dirait ses collègues et amis s'ils savaient que, chaque fois que son père le lui ordonnait, il recevait des hommes, vendant son corps pour réparer un crime irréparable : un matricide. Ils seraient certainement dégoûtés. Lui-même l'était. Il se donnait envie de vomir. Si aucune de ses relations n'avaient tenu, c'était aussi à cause de ce lourd secret. Et du fait que son corps avait été si longtemps conditionné pour répondre à celui des hommes à qui son père le vendait, qu'il ne prenait pas de plaisir au sexe avec les femmes. Aucune ne s'était jamais plainte de ses _services_, mais lui-même n'était jamais _pleinement_ satisfait…

Une violente claque le sortit de ses pensées. Talwing n'avait jamais apprécié le voir s'égarer dans ses pensées ou son petit monde intérieur. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche et il ravala un gémissement de surprise. La voix de Talwing claqua : « Owen. »

Tony fut aussitôt poussé vers le portique et tandis qu'Owen le maintenait fermement, son ancien professeur particulier lui ôta chaussures et chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il enserra ensuite ses chevilles dans les sangles et l'agent du NCIS ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui lui piquaient déjà les yeux. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, et il savait que rien ne pourrait le sauver. Rien. Ni personne. Absolument personne.

Lorsque les sangles furent mises à ses poignets, les deux hommes s'écartèrent de lui et raccourcirent les chaînes pour l'écarteler au maximum, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent le sol, ses orteils effleurant à peine le parquet de son salon. Talwing revint se placer devant lui et ouvrit la chemise d'un geste sec, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Owen s'approcha à son tour et il le vit remettre quelque chose à Talwing. Un éclair de lumière apparut et disparut en une seconde un couteau. Tony ne put retenir un gémissement.

La lame glissa d'abord sur son visage, dessinant les contours, puis descendit sous son menton. Talwing accentua la pression, le forçant à relever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. Tony frémit d'horreur en voyant l'excitation grandissante dans les petits yeux cruels. La lame descendit le long de son cou, griffant la peau au point de laisser une trace rouge derrière elle. Il entendit Owen grogner lorsque son tortionnaire lécha la plaie.

Le métal froid continuait sa descente, lentement, piquant parfois la peau et faisant apparaitre une goutte rouge aussitôt lapée. Un froissement suivit de grognements indiqua à Tony qu'Owen avait ouvert son pantalon et commencé à se branler. Il se sentit prit de nausée et déglutit douloureusement.

Le couteau était arrivé à l'élastique de son boxer dont il suivit la ligne un moment, joueur, avant de glisser dessous. Les muscles de Tony se contractèrent plus encore, si possible, lorsque la lame glissa le long de son sexe, et il en oublia presque de respirer. Le rire de Talwing le fit frissonner et un cri étranglé glissa de ses lèvres lorsque l'homme tira brusquement le couteau. L'homme se débarrassa rapidement des lambeaux de vêtements et recula pour mieux le regarder. Il siffla.

« Bon sang ! J'avais oublié comme tu étais appétissant ! »

Le couteau était toujours dangereusement proche de son sexe et Tony se forçait à contenir ses frissons chaque fois que la lame frôlait son sexe et ses testicules. Une minute d'éternité s'écoula avant que le couteau vienne caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se détendit quelque peu, soulagé, et hurla l'instant d'après lorsque l'arme déchira sa peau. Une seconde coupure suivit peu après sur son autre cuisse. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Et encore.

Aucune coupure n'était assez profonde pour être dangereuse, mais la brûlure qu'elles causaient était réelle. Le pire était tout de même la honte, la colère et le dégoût de lui-même que faisait naître en lui cette douleur. Comme chaque fois, son corps le trahissait, répondant au conditionnement remontant à son enfance.

Lorsque Talwing cessa de le taillader, Tony était essoufflé et en nage et son sexe battait contre son ventre, douloureusement gorgé de sang. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. Il hoqueta en voyant Owen à genoux devant lui, caressant son corps de son regard lubrique. L'homme le regarda intensément avant de se pencher pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Tony tenta de s'éloigner mentalement de ce qui arrivait à son corps, d'ignorer la langue baveuse qui courrait entre ses jambes, de ne plus sentir la douleur ni entendre les grognements d'Owen, et surtout pour fuir la sensation chaude et désireuse émanant de son membre dressé. Il se repassa ses scènes de films préférés, s'imagina boire un verre avec Tim, Ziva et Gabby, s'interrogea sur les avancements de Gibbs avec son énième bateau…

Gibbs.

Gibbs était un modèle pour lui. Gibbs l'avait toujours protégé. Gibbs était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le frère qu'il aurait voulu avoir, l'ami qu'il espérait ne jamais père et… Et ? Et quoi ? L'amant… ? Non. Gibbs n'aimait pas les hommes. Et même si cela avait été le cas, Gibbs ne serait jamais intéressé par un homme comme lui.

Tony sentit sa poitrine se serrer en pensant à son patron. Il n'était pas digne d'un homme comme Gibbs. Même en tant qu'ami, il ne le méritait pas. Il vendait son corps, se _prostituait_ ! Comment pourrait-il jamais être aimé par un être d'exception tel que Gibbs ?! Comment pouvait-il seulement y penser ?!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues tandis que son cœur semblait se briser en milles morceaux de verres se plantant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne supportait plus sa double vie. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps son rôle de macho fort et costaud, de pitre de service, de bon copain… Un sanglot sec lui échappa. La seconde d'après, son esprit se trouva vidé de toute pensée rationnelle, envahit par la douleur. Au troisième coup de fouet, il cria.

.

**À suivre**

.


	4. Chap 4 - Absence

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP

**Les personnages : **Légèrement OOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

.

* * *

**Vendu**

**Chapitre IV – Absence**

.

Lundi matin, Tony ne se montra pas au bureau, à l'étonnement général : il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manquer sans prévenir. Vers 10heure, Gibbs commença à s'inquiéter : en plus d'être absent, son agent ne répondait ni sur son fixe, ni sur son portable. À 11heure, Tony Senior l'appelait pour lui dire que son fils serait absent pour environ une quinzaine de jours. Pour _raisons familiales_. L'homme raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et Gibbs regarda longtemps le téléphone qu'il tenait à la main en fronçant les sourcils avant de le raccrocher enfin. Quelque chose clochait.

Gibbs savait que Tony n'aimait pas son père et le fuyait comme la peste, mais, en même temps, le jeune homme accourait en courbant l'échine sitôt que Dinozzo père le _sifflait_. Lui-même n'avait jamais aimé le bonhomme, et encore moins la façon dont il regardait son fils avec un mélange de haine, de mépris et de quelque chose ressemblant à une forme de désir malsain. Les rares fois où il l'avait rencontré, il s'était sentit le besoin de protéger son agent.

Il soupira de colère lorsqu'il se remémora un détail : chaque fois que le père de Tony avait appelé pour excuser son fils, le jeune homme était revenu… différent. Son humeur joyeuse était forcée et, chaque fois, il avait fallu quelques jours pour qu'il redevienne le Tony que tous connaissaient.

Mais deux semaines d'absence ? Et pour raisons familiales ? Gibbs ne pouvait pas avaler ça. Jamais Tony ne quitterait son poste aussi longtemps sans prévenir en personne et jamais il ne resterait aussi longtemps avec son père non plus. Plus il y pensait, plus son angoisse gonflait. Tout son être lui criait que son agent, _son _Tony, était en danger.

Gibbs s'arrêta un instant sur cette pensée. _Son_ Tony ? Était-ce qu'il venait de se dire et de ressentir ? En fait, oui. Pour être honnête, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait bouger quelque chose au plus profond de son être… Un lien au-delà de l'amitié ou de sa propension à se montrer paternaliste envers son équipe le liait au jeune homme. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement et il manqua suffoquer : il avait _besoin_ de voir Tony, de le savoir en sécurité. _Maintenant_.

« McGee », appela-t-il en se tournant brusquement, « trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Anthony Dinozzo père. Je veux tout savoir de lui, depuis la naissance de Tony et même avant. David », enchaîna-t-il sans attendre, « trouve-moi la liste de toutes ses fréquentations, amis et connaissances, clients ou partenaires professionnels, petites amies, maîtresse, tout le monde. »

Tim et Ziva restant immobiles, frappés de stupeur, il fronça les sourcils et sa voix se fit plus dure et pressante : « _Tout de suite_ », grogna-t-il. Et sans un autre regard, il descendit voir Abby pour lui demander de pister le téléphone de Tony afin de confirmer s'il était encore en ville ou non. Enfin, il passa voir Ducky pour partager ses inquiétudes avec lui. Inquiétudes qui se muaient lentement en colère à l'idée que qui que ce soit ait pu faire du mal au jeune homme, géniteur ou pas.

« Si jamais quelqu'un à posé ses mains sur lui… », siffla-t-il, menaçant. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

Lorsqu'il remonta, Tim se leva aussitôt et, sans attendre un mot de sa part, afficha le portrait d'un couple de jeune marié sur le grand écran.

« Les parents de Tony, le jour de leur mariage », annonça-t-il.

« Elle est belle », commenta Ziva. « Elle a les yeux de Tony. Et son sourire aussi. »

Le regard de Gibbs se fit plus sombre, mais il ne dit rien. Une coupure de presse apparut ensuite sur l'écran. Une rubrique nécrologique.

« 15 mois plus tard, la mère de Tony décédait en lui donnant naissance. » La voix de Tim trembla légèrement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Cela faisait bizarre de fouiller le passé d'un collègue. Un regard en coin vers Gibbs le poussa toutefois à continuer. Jamais le patron ne lui demanderait de faire ça sans une bonne raison et il semblait y avoir urgence : c'était la première fois que l'ex-tireur d'élite de la marine paraissait aussi agité – et surtout qu'il le laissait voir.

« Contrairement à ce qu'il nous a dit, il n'a jamais été en internat. En réalité, il n'a même jamais été scolarisé. » Tim fit apparaître une série de lettres et de rapports à en-tête des services sociaux et de protection de l'enfance. « Après de nombreuses menaces des services sociaux et quelques batailles juridique, Dinozzo père à fini par employer un précepteur pour s'occuper de l'éducation de son fils. Il avait alors onze ans. »

« Brent Talwing », commenta Ziva en faisant apparaître la carte d'identité de l'homme en question. « Il a vécu chez les Dinozzo jusqu'à ce Tony parte à l'armée pour son service. »

« J'ai également découvert que, dès que Tony a eu sept ans, son père a commencé à percevoir de nombreux versements. » Une série de relevés bancaires vinrent appuyer les dires de Tim. « Il recevait jusqu'à dix versements par jour, tous d'un montant variant de 800 à 3000 dollars, voir même 5700 dollars pour les plus grosse sommes. Ils proviennent tous de particuliers. Ces versements ont brusquement stoppé lorsqu'il est entré à l'armée. »

« Nous cherchons des informations sur toutes ces personnes », affirmèrent en chœur les deux agents.

« Les versements ont repris après son service », continua Tim d'une voix devenue beaucoup plus nerveuse et tendue. « De façon beaucoup plus irrégulière, mais pour des sommes ne descendant jamais en-dessous des 2000 dollars. »

« Stop. »

Tim et Ziva se tournèrent vers Gibbs avec étonnement. Ils le regardèrent s'approcher de l'écran où apparaissaient des relevés bancaires dont certaines lignes étaient surlignées pour mettre les virements mystérieux en évidence. Lorsque Gibbs se tourna vers eux, un frisson glacial descendit dans leurs dos : ils connaissaient ce regard. C'était celui qui disait qu'il tuerait à mains nues celui ou ceux qui feraient, faisaient ou avaient fait du mal à sa _famille_. Et les agents de _son_ équipe, _étaient_ sa famille.

« Les versements les plus importants de ces dernières années correspondent aux dates d'absences ou de vacances de Tony », fit-il remarquer. Sa voix se fit plus menaçante encore : « Et à la présence de son père en ville. »

Un silence horrifié suivit les paroles de Gibbs à ce que ce constat sous-entendait et qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer jusque là : cela paraissait si irréaliste ! C'est le moment qu'Abby choisit pour débarquer, hystérique, parlant à toute vitesse tout en faisant les cents pas entre les bureaux. Gibbs dut l'appeler à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle se taise enfin et s'immobilise devant lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix tremblait.

« J'ai localisé le portable de Tony. Il n'est pas chez lui. Il est dans un petit bled paumé au nord de la ville. Environ deux heures d'ici. Et il n'est pas seul ! », lança-t-elle d'une traite, sans respirer et la voix montant dans les aigus.

« J'ai pu obtenir les numéros de quelques personnes de la liste que Tim m'a envoyée. Et il y a au moins six autres téléphones avec lui ! Plus celui de son père ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! » Elle se tordait maintenant les mains, l'air malheureux.

« Gibbs. Je t'en prie », supplia-t-elle, « dit-moi ce que je peux faire. Je le sens, je le sais. Tony ne va pas bien. Tony à besoin qu'on l'aide ! Il- »

« Abby », la coupa Gibbs en la saisissant par les bras et la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Calme-toi. On s'en occupe, d'accord. On va le retrouver. _Et_ le ramener. »

À dire vrai, Getro ne se sentait lui-même pas serein du tout. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas craquer s'il voulait pouvoir appuyer son équipe : il fallait les maintenir sous contrôle pour qu'ils puissent être efficaces dans leur recherche il en allait peut-être de la vie de Tony ! Il se raccrochait donc à ce rôle pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sa détresse.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'absence de Tony lui était douloureuse. Il se rendit, dans le même temps, compte que l'agent représentait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait admis jusque là pour lui. Il voulait revoir ce sourire conquérant, entendre cette voix railleuse, admirer ce visage tentateur… et même sentir sa chaleur contre son corps.

En rappelant Abby à l'ordre, il se rappelait en fait lui-même à l'ordre. En quelque sorte.

La technicienne hocha la tête en reniflant, essuyant du dos de la main les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

« Qui sont les propriétaires des téléphones ? », interrogea-t-il Tim tout en libérant les bras de la jeune gothique à qui il adressa un dernier regard qu'il espérait le plus rassurant possible – et ce, malgré que ce ne soit absolument pas ce qu'il ressente lui-même.

« Outre le père de Tony, il y a Brent Talwing, son ancien professeur, et son frère cadet, Owen Talwing », lui répondit le jeune homme en affichant des documents d'identité. « Les quatre autres téléphones appartiennent à ceux qui ont payé les plus grosses sommes et le plus souvent tout au long des années. Aucun autre lien trouvé avec le père de Tony en dehors de ces versements. Il s'agit des dénommés George Adett – un lieutenant de la Navy, Christopher Trabowlden – chef d'une entreprise de pétro-chimie, Edouardo Marcotti – un mafiosi célèbre, et Jenz Schüssung – un scientifique du nucléaire. »

Ziva posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tim dont la voix s'était cassée à l'énoncé des noms, et serra doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour réconforter son ami. Elle aussi ressentait de la détresse. Il la regarda, et serra sa main en retour, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus tant sa gorge était serrée. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas voir que leur meilleur ami et collègue avait un problème ?

Gibbs soupira aussi discrètement que possible ça lui serrait le cœur de voir ses agents ainsi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les rassurer, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux, il devait d'abord récupérer Tony.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui le mangeait de l'intérieur. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais remarqué que Tony n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Toutes ces années, le jeune homme était parvenu à leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave et aucun d'eux ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit – même pas lui. Non, pas exactement, se dit-il. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne se soit douté de rien qui posait problème, mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'interroger ni de décoder les signes qui lui paraissaient pourtant tout à coup des plus évidents.

Comment avait-il pu rater le fait que Tony disparaissait chaque fois que son père était en ville alors même qu'il le haïssait ouvertement, pour commencer ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais prêté attention au fait que Tony détestait tant rentrer chez lui, surtout seul ? Son inconstance avec les femmes était plus qu'une histoire de coureur de jupon, même chose pour sa difficulté à faire confiance. Il se cachait toujours derrière des blagues, des tirades de film, des bêtises… C'était pourtant évident que quelque chose n'allait pas !

Il revit le jeune homme chez lui, dans sa cave, trinquant avec lui en caressant doucement – presque sensuellement – le bois fraîchement poncé de son bateau. Il s'était souvent surpris à imaginer pouvoir toucher de la même façon son corps... Le souvenir lui serra le cœur. Il aurait dû voir la solitude et la tristesse dans le regard de son subordonné à ce moment là. En fait, il l'avait vu, mais n'y avait pas accordé d'importance – sûrement la fatigue du boulot, s'était-il dit…

L'urgence de revoir Tony le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il voulait le revoir, le toucher, le sentir vivant et chaud contre lui. Et surtout pourvoir l'enlacer si fermement qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus disparaître de son horizon !

« Abby, adresse ! McGee, chez Dinozzo : jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est une scène de crime tu diras à Ducky de nous rejoindre avec son kit de premier secours. David, avec moi », aboya-t-il en prenant les clefs de la voiture dans son tiroir. Il hésita brièvement et y rangea son badge ainsi que l'arme de service qu'il avait été sur le point de mettre dans son holster. Puis il empocha son arme personnelle.

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent faire sans un mot, anxieux à ce que signifiait ce qu'il venait de faire. Ziva hésita une brève seconde avant de retourner derrière son bureau et faire de même : elle remit badge et arme de service dans son tiroir et sortit d'un tiroir qu'elle gardait toujours verrouillé toute une série d'armes. Un couteau trouva place à sa cheville droite, un cran d'arrêt dans la poche au niveau de sa cuisse, un second dans sa poche arrière et un troisième dans une poche intérieur de sa veste. Elle ajouta un petit pistolet à sa cheville gauche, un plus gros dans le holster sous sa veste et dont le jumeau fini accroché à sa taille. Une bombe lacrymogène dans la poche extérieure gauche de sa veste, un poing américain dans celle de droite, et elle marcha droit sur l'ascenseur sous le regard médusé de Tim.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gibbs roulait à tombeau ouvert vers le nord de la ville. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il lui fallait retrouver Tony et le garder au plus près de lui pour le protéger de son père et de ce qu'il lui faisait subir – quoi que ce soit.

.

**À suivre**

.


	5. Chap 5 - Jouet

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **Légèrement OOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est assez dur, lui aussi. Mais je tiens à vous promettre, pour ceux qui ont osé s'aventurer aussi loin, que le prochain chapitre abordera le sauvetage de Tony et que ceux qui suivront traiteront de la "reconstruction" de Tony.

Ordinairement, je m'interdit de donner des spoilers à mes fics, mais, vu comme celle-ci est tout sauf facile à lire (et à écrire, ne me croyez pas insensible, loin de là), je pense pouvoir faire exception en vous annonçant d'ors et déjà que Tony ne se reconstruira pas en 3 ou 4 mots de conclusion (_ce serait trahir mes lecteurs, mais aussi indigne de moi si j'osais faire une telle chose_), et que Gibbs sera celui qui lui donnera une raison de croire que "même" lui a droit au bonheur (_contrairement à ce que son père lui aura enseigné pendant de nombreuses années_).

**Remerciements :** Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs avis (par review ou PM). Même vos sentiments négatifs (souvent parce que mes mots sont trop crus, trop durs) m'aident à continuer cette histoire dont l'accouchement n'est pas sans douleur. Encore milles mercis à vous et en espérant que, jusqu'à ce que le point final soit posé, vous serez toujours là à mes côtés.

.

* * *

**Vendu**

**Chapitre IV – Jouet**

.

Après avoir été fouetté jusqu'à ce que son dos ne soit plus qu'un magma de sang et de chaires déchirées par Brent et frappé dans les côtes et le ventre par Owen, les deux frères lui avaient prodigué milles et une caresses qui l'avait rendu nauséeux tout en lui détaillant avec force détails obscènes tout ce qu'ils comptaient faire à son corps. Lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de jouir, le cadet des Talwing avait glissé un anneau jusqu'à la base de sa hampe et l'avait serré autant que possible pour l'empêcher aussi bien de jouir que de perdre son érection. C'est peut-être ce qui rendait Tony le plus malade : le fait qu'il ait une érection dans de telles conditions.

Il se haïssait pour ça.

La suite avait consisté à enfoncer tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main dans son corps offert et se délecter de sa souffrance. Il avait perdu connaissance de nombreuses fois sans que cela décourage ses tortionnaires de leur jeu autrefois non plus, ça ne les avait jamais arrêtés. Lorsque le soleil pointa son nez, il n'avait toujours pas pu éjaculer et son gland affichait un affreux rouge pourpre tirant sur au violet. Il fut enfin décroché, ou tout au moins, ramené au sol.

Une fois à genoux, bras toujours tendus au-dessus de sa tête, son ancien professeur _particulier_ s'était agenouillé derrière lui et lui avait écarté les genoux sans ménagement. L'instant d'après, il le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Il avait facilement glissé grâce au sang qui jouait le rôle de lubrifiant, mais ça n'en avait rendu l'action que plus cuisante encore pour Tony.

Son corps était une boule de feu, tout brûlait, ses cuisses tailladées qu'Owen ne cessait de mordre et de griffer comme pour s'assurer qu'elles restent à vif, son dos lacéré contre lequel se frottait maintenant Talwing, son urètre et son anus qui avaient été pénétrés toute la nuit sans ménagement – ni lubrifiant – et que Talwing déchirait un peu plus de ses puissants coups de boutoir, et son sexe qui semblait prêt à exploser à tout instant.

Les mains de Talwing glissèrent sous se genoux et il fut brusquement soulevé du sol, jambes largement écartées et relevées haut contre sa poitrine. Le brusque mouvement avait eut pour effet de l'empaler plus profondément encore et de faire couiner de désir Owen qui saliva à la vu de la queue de son frère entrant et sortant du corps du corps de l'agent.

Tony sentit vaguement Talwing hocher la tête par-dessus son épaule, faisant fleurir un sourire extatique sur le visage de son cadet. L'instant d'après, Tony hurlait à l'intrusion dans son corps d'un second sexe. Les deux frères se mirent à bouger en lui à un rythme de plus en plus rapide et brutal et il perdit une dernière fois conscience, sa tête retombant avec un « _toc_ » contre l'épaule de Brent Talwing. Aucun des deux frères n'y prêta attention et ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans l'étroite chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se vident au plus profond de lui.

.

Lorsque Tony revint à lui, la première chose dont il eut conscience, ce fut la douleur. Il se concentra longuement sur sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que le début de panique qui l'avait saisi redescende, et qu'il puisse se focaliser sur tous ses autres sens sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux.

Pour commencer, il était couché sur le ventre nu bien sûr. Probablement un lit, un drap fin le couvrant. Ses poignets étaient toujours sanglés et avaient été croisés dans son dos et fixés ensemble. Il sentait également le cuir des restreintes sur ses chevilles sans pour autant paraître attaché à des chaînes, mais il n'osait pas trop bouger, peu désireux d'attirer trop vite l'attention sur lui.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais était incapable de reconnaître l'endroit ni aux bruits ni aux odeurs. En tout cas, il semblait seul pour le moment. Il entrouvrit prudemment les yeux pour se trouver face à une fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir le soleil se coucher. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et ne vit qu'un mur. La porte était donc derrière lui. La pièce semblait dénuée de tout meuble en-dehors du lit où il avait été allongé.

C'est alors qu'il entendit les éclats de voix. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer sur celles-ci. Des hommes dînaient dans la pièce d'à-côté, discutant joyeusement, couverts s'entrechoquant. Il reconnu la voix de son père ainsi que celles des frères Talwing, mais il ne parvenait pas à situer les autres voix bien qu'elles lui disent vaguement quelque chose. Il se concentra un peu plus jusqu'à pouvoir dénombrer trois, peut-être quatre voix supplémentaires. Ils étaient… cinq ou six ?! Tony dut ravaler un cri d'angoisse, se mordant la lèvre désespérément.

Une série d'images de son passé flashèrent dans son esprit, se succédant les unes aux autres, chacune ravivant des douleurs et des peurs toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. La nausée le reprit et sa respiration accéléra jusqu'à la limite de l'hyperventilation et son corps se couvrit rapidement d'un voile de sueur. Il sentit son corps se glacer tandis que chaque image se faisait plus vive, plus réelle. Il ferma les yeux, en vain secoua la tête sans plus de résultat. Il voulait que cela cesse, il en avait assez, il n'en pouvait plus. Des larmes inondèrent son visage qu'il enfonça dans le matelas pour y étouffer des sanglots incontrôlable.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, son père célébrait avec ses amis, les deux semaines à venir qui s'annonçaient être de fort intéressantes vacances – sauf pour Tony...

« Et, mercredi soir, nous décollons pour Hawaï où je nous ai réservé une villa isolée qui vous plaira, vous verrez ! »

Chacun leva son verre pour trinquer à cette promesse d'Anthony Dinozzo. Ils connaissaient assez bien l'homme pour savoir qu'il ne les avait jamais déçus chaque fois qu'il leur avait réservé un petit séjour de détente en compagnie de _Junior_.

.

Après dîné, les hommes quittèrent la table pour s'installer dans le coin salon de l'ancienne bâtisse où ils resteraient jusqu'à ce que l'avion privé vienne les chercher et Dinozzo père alla préparer le café après avoir demandé à Owen d'aller chercher « tu sais quoi ». Lorsqu'il revint avec les tasses sur un plateau, Owen terminait d'installer une planche d'une vingtaine de centimètres de large matelassée de cuir noir et montée sur deux pieds métalliques que l'adipeux frère Talwing fixait solidement à des anneaux de fers coulés dans le sol à cet effet. Sur un signe de tête, Brent partit préparer et ramener leur _jouet_ pour l'offrir en dégustation avec le digestif.

Lorsqu'Anthony Dinozzo senior vit Tony Dinozzo junior arriver un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il ne l'avait pas vu nu depuis des années, et devait avouer qu'il avait un corps à tomber. Son sourire s'élargit plus encore lorsqu'il s'interrogea sur le fait de monter ou non encore le prix auquel il vendait le garçon.

Le jeune homme portait un bandeau noir sur les yeux et des bouchons dans les oreilles. Aveugle et sourd, sa frayeur n'en serait que décuplé, pour le plus grand plaisir des invités. L'ainé des Talwing lui avait enfermé le sexe et les bourses dans un harnais de cuir clouté de fer sa bouche était maintenue grande ouverte par un large anneau maintenu en place par des lanières fixées derrière sa tête, ses bras étaient toujours attachés dans son dos et Brent le tenait en laisse, le faisant tituber derrière lui. Les conversations se turent et des sifflements appréciateurs accueillirent son entrée. Il était temps de servirent les apéritif pendant que Brent installait l'agent.

Tony sentait la présence des hommes non loin de lui, mais seuls de vagues bruits étouffés impossible à identifier lui parvenaient. Privé de sa vue et de son ouïe, il n'en menait pas large : il n'avait aucun moyen d'anticiper ce qui se passait et savait s'expérience qu'il perdrait rapidement toute notion de temps – temps qui semblerait s'allonger indéfiniment – et que ses autres sens, notamment celui du touché, serait plus acéré. Cela signifiait également qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir en pensée parce que ses sensations seraient multipliées par dix, cent ou mille, s'imprimant dans sa chaire aussi bien que dans son esprit. Il gémit d'appréhension. Et ce fichu anneau qui l'empêchait de ravaler le moindre soupir !

Talwing – si c'était toujours lui qui tenait la laisse qui avait été accroché au collier de cuir sanglé autour de son cou – tira sèchement et il tituba en avant jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de dur le heurter au niveau des hanches. Il fut tirer plus rudement encore et n'eut pas d'autre choix, ne pouvant pas avancer plus loin, que de se plier en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plié en deux sur quelque chose de dur s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses abdominaux.

Des doigts glissèrent le long de son visage, et il eut un mouvement de recul immédiatement sanctionné par une claque. Un gargouillement étouffé résonna dans sa tête et il sut immédiatement que le bruit venait de lui. Lorsque les doigts le touchèrent de nouveau, il réprima un nouveau sursaut. Les doigts glissèrent dans sa bouche pour jouer avec sa langue, puis ils glissèrent sous le collier et tirèrent dessus, le courbant encore plus douloureusement en avant.

Il sentit que la laisse avait été défaite et gémit pitoyablement lorsqu'il sentit le froid glacial d'une chaîne glisser le long de son visage puis contre son cou. La chaîne fut écartée et un instant plus tard, on relâchait son collier. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher à se redresser, mais il s'étrangla aussitôt. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre que la chaîne avait remplacé la laisse…

Il ne se passa rien pendant ce qui lui parut de longues minutes et il sentit la panique revenir en force. Attendre d'être touché était encore pire que de l'être parce que, là, il ne savait pas où était l'autre – ou les autres – et ne savait pas d'où viendrait la prochaine _attaque_. Il sentait les fils de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche et ravala difficilement une énième vague nauséeuse, tâche rendue difficile par le collier très – trop ? – serré et le fait de ne pouvoir fermer la bouche.

Il s'étouffa soudainement avec un cri alors que les lanières d'un martinet mordirent ses fesses. Son corps partit vers l'avant et il manqua perdre l'équilibre, rattrapé au dernier moment par une main le saisissant par les poignets. Maintenant fermement maintenu en place, quatre autres coups s'abattirent avant que ses jambes ne soient largement écartées avec violence. Il sentit qu'on chaînait les sangles de ses chevilles et devina qu'il ne pourrait plus partir vers l'avant sans que ses jambes ne souffrent, ni vers l'arrière sans s'étrangler. Il eut droit à une seconde série de cinq coups de martinet avant d'être abandonné là, pantelant, et incapable de déterminer s'il pouvait se relaxer ou s'il devait se préparer à encaisser de nouvelles douleurs.

On entendait par intermittence Tony aspirer comme il pouvait la salive qui noyait sa bouche ainsi que sa respiration haletante de moins en régulière. Son père jeta un œil à l'entrejambe de ses invités et fut ravi de constater les bosses distincts qui s'y étaient formées. Les regards avides qui courraient sur le corps devant eux amenèrent également un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lui qui avait craint de perdre des clients plus l'enfant grandirait avait été soulagé de voir qu'il avait toujours autant de succès. Bien sûr, beaucoup avaient cessé de s'intéresser à lui dès qu'il avait dépassé leur « tranche d'âge ». Mais beaucoup était également devenus si accroc au garçon et à son corps qu'il avait facilement pu augmenter ses prix : étant plus _expérimenté à leur offrir du plaisir_, il devenait inévitablement une _marchandise_ plus cher.

Anthony haïssait son fils pour avoir tué celle qui représentait plus que sa propre vie et se régalait de le voir souffrir à ses yeux, rien de ce qu'il lui faisait subir n'égalerait jamais sa propre souffrance.

« Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de jouer un peu », annonça-t-il d'un ton enjoué en ouvrant une boîte qui trônait sur la table basse devant eux. « Voilà ce que je vous propose. Je vais lancer les dés une première fois pour lancer votre partie et serait ensuite simple arbitre. Voici une carte indiquant à quoi correspondent les numéros pour chacun des dés. »

Après avoir déposé une petite fiche informative, il sortit un dé blanc qu'il posa devant lui.

« Ce premier dé représente le joueur. Les numéros ont été attribués par ordre alphabétique des prénoms : le 1 pour Brent, le 2 pour Christopher, le 3 pour Edouardo, le 4 pour George, le 5 pour Jenz et le 6 pour Owen. »

Il posa ensuite un dé noir à côté du blanc.

« Celui-ci vous donne une première indication sur les parties de son corps avec lesquelles vous pouvez jouer : le 1 et le 3, utiliser sa bouche le 2 et le 4, utiliser toute partie de son corps au choix en dehors de son cul et de sa bouche le 5, utiliser son cul le 6, utiliser ce que vous voulez, sans restriction. »

Des grognements excités approuvèrent la dernière possibilité. Enfin, un dé rouge vint s'aligner près des deux autres sur la table en verre.

« Et pour finir, le dé rouge vous indique ce que vous avez le droit d'utiliser, vous trouverez le matériel nécessaire est dans la boîte posé près de lui : le 1, uniquement vos mains et/ou vos pieds le 2, le fouet, le martinet, ou les deux le 3, un ou plusieurs vibromasseurs, peu importe lesquels le 4, uniquement votre sexe le 5, les boules annales, votre sexe et la participation d'un autre joueur à vos propres conditions le 6, vous cédez votre tour à la personne de votre choix en lui disant ce qu'il doit faire. Pour le 2 et le 3, vous pouvez choisir d'ajouter le sexe de l'un des autres joueurs qui devra, en échange passer son tour si son numéro sort. Vous pouvez utiliser votre bouche autant que vous voulez, peu importe le numéro qui sort. »

Des murmures intéressés suivirent l'exposition de ces règles.

« Si vous n'avez pas de question, je vous propose de commencer ? »

Les six hommes acquiescèrent et Anthony lança les dés.

« Blanc, 6 Noir 3 Rouge 5 », annonça-t-il en souriant lorsque les dés se furent immobilisés.

Un frisson de bonheur pur – bien que malsain – traversa Anthony Dinozzo. Le week-end commençait bien et rien ne viendrait perturber ses plans : depuis le temps, il savait que personne ne s'inquiétait plus des éventuelles absences de son fils. De toute façon, qui pourrait bien s'intéresser à un criminel tel que lui ? Un matricide était l'un des plus horribles meurtres qui soient. L'homme regarda Owen s'approcher, l'œil noir de désir, du corps exposé et une vague de haine le traversa : la punition qu'il infligeait à son fils ne lui semblait tout à coup plus si intense que ça, le garçon était désiré alors qu'il aurait dû être détesté…

Anthony se sentit un peu rasséréné lorsqu'il entendit Owen demandé à son frère d'utiliser les bougies pendant qu'il se soulagerait dans la bouche béante. Peut-être qu'être désiré n'était pas tant une bonne chose…

.

Tony l'ignorait encore à ce moment-là, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, mais sa "_vraie_" famille – son équipe au NCIS – ne réaliserait sa disparition qu'un peu plus de 72 heures plus tard. Le week-end donc s'annonçait _très long_ pour lui.

.

**À suivre**

.


	6. Chap 6 - Culpabilité

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

**Chapitre VI – Culpabilité**

.

_Lundi – 15h - Gibbs roulait à tombeau ouvert vers le nord de la ville. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il lui fallait retrouver Tony et le garder au plus près de lui pour le protéger de son père et de ce qu'il lui faisait subir – quoi que ce soit._

.

Il avait le sentiment qu'un mois déjà s'était écoulé, bien que sa raison lui fasse remarquer que seuls quelques jours avaient passé. Ce sentiment était renforcé par celui d'abandon. Après tout, son père avait raison, il ne manquerait à personne… Ziva avait son petit ami et Tim ses ordinateur, Ducky sa mère et Abby ses amis gothiques… Quant à Gibbs… et bien, il avait son bateau, son amitié/rivalité avec Fornell, peut-être même une rouquine dont ils n'avaient pas entendu parler… Bref. Même ceux qu'il considérait comme son unique famille avaient autre chose à penser qu'à un Tony prenant quelques jours de vacances impromptus…

Gibbs… Tony se demandait où il était en ce moment même : occupé à travailler sur son bateau ? À moins qu'il travaille sur une nouvelle affaire ? Si c'était le cas, qui couvrait ses arrières ? Ziva et MacBleusaille se couvraient mutuellement… et c'était lui qui faisait équipe avec le chef, d'ordinaire.

Tony gémit de douleur, non pas physique cette fois, mais parce que sa poitrine venait de se serrer si fort qu'il eut le sentiment d'étouffer. Il se recentra sur sa respiration et reprit un semblant de contrôle.

Cela faisait deux, trois, ou peut-être quatre jours, il l'ignorait, qu'il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien. Pour le moment, on lui fichait la paix et il en avait déduit que les _clients_ de son père devaient manger ou dormir. Bientôt – et surtout _trop tôt_ – ils reviendraient user et abuser de son corps. On dit souvent que l'être humain d'adapte et s'habitue à tout. Tony savait combien cet adage était faux : jamais il ne pourrait s'y habituer. Bien sûr que, par moment, il lâchait totalement prise, se dissociait de son propre corps pour se protéger comme il le pouvait et donnait ainsi le sentiment qu'il _jouait le jeu_, voir même qu'il participait volontairement. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour tenir debout et continuer à vivre.

Tony se représenta une journée ordinaire au bureau. Taquiner Ziva et ses erreurs linguistiques, jouer des tours de potache à Tim, sourire aux monologues de Ducky, s'interroger sur la nouvelle lubie gothique d'Abby… et, plus que tout, se réchauffer à la chaleur de Gibbs.

Gibbs…

Gibbs était pour lui un modèle, un frère, un supérieur, un père, un ami… et tant d'autres choses…

Tony bougea un peu, cherchant plu ou moins vainement à soulager ses membres fatigués. Son esprit revint ensuite vers son supérieur. Il réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se raccrochait à son image pour surmonter ses quelques jours de _maladie_ que son père lui forçait à prendre. Penser à lui l'aidait à rester sain d'esprit et lui donnait assez de courage pour recommencer à sourire et déconner après son retour.

Gibbs…

Gibbs était la seule personne au monde qui lui donnât le sentiment de mériter de vivre. Ou même simplement d'être vivant.

Tony soupira aussi doucement que possible. Ses muscles éreintés se détendirent légèrement, tandis que ses pensées étaient envahies par son supérieur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute violement alors que la réalité le giflait durement : il venait d'imaginer les mains de Getro sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, et… Tony secoua la tête autant que ses attaches le lui permettaient. Jamais une personne telle que Gibbs pourrait vouloir poser les mains sur une personne aussi _sale_ que lui : il ne valait rien et surtout ne méritait pas d'être désiré – et encore moins aimé – par quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Getro Leroy Gibbs.

Tony se figea soudainement : pourquoi ses pensées tournaient-elles inlassablement autour de Gibbs ? Il n'eut, hélas, pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant : deux mains venaient de se saisir de ses hanches déjà bleue-noires d'avoir été trop sauvagement agrippées.

C'était repartit pour un tour…

.

Ziva ne s'était jamais sentie en danger lorsque Gibbs était au volant : ils avaient tous deux une conduite _rapide_ et quelque peu hors code de la route. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle s'accrochait comme elle pouvait pour ne pas être trop malmenée : si Gibbs l'avait pu, il aurait enfoncé son pied plus loin encore que le plancher ! Elle jeta un regard en coin pour observer l'homme et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas vraiment. Elle en avait pourtant assez vu dans sa vie pour ne plus être impressionnée par grand-chose !

Le regard d'acier de Gibbs avait tourné à l'orage et aurait glacé les sangs de Satan lui-même. Ses yeux ne quittaient la route que pour vérifier sporadiquement l'horloge de bord tandis il psalmodiait une litanie d'injures inhabituelles de sa part.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Gibbs sursauta si fort qu'il perdit momentanément le contrôle du véhicule. Ils finirent heureusement leur course sur le bas-côté sans avoir causé plus de dommage que quelques grosses frayeurs aux autres automobilistes. Il décrocha d'un geste rageur.

« Quoi ?! »

…

« Merde ! Ok, rappliquez. »

Et il raccrocha tout en réintégrant de force le trafique. Ziva le regardait maintenant franchement, tendue et le regard noir – l'inquiétude. Après deux longues minutes de silence, il daigna l'informer du contenu de l'appel.

« Tim », dit-il entre ses dents. « Beaucoup de sang. Des instruments de torture, fouets, martinets, sangles, pinces… » Sa voix se brisa, il déglutit sèchement et poursuivit, plus laconique encore qu'à son habitude. « Tony a laissé un message. Un seul mot : Adieu. Avec son sang. Ducky dit que c'est son écriture. Pas d'effraction. Une vidéo… »

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, empêchant Ziva de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. La conversation fut tout aussi brève et sèche.

« Abby », signala-t-il après avoir raccroché. « Elle nous envoie une liste d'endroits loués par le père de Tony. Au cas où. A trouvé un ADN lié dans la base des Narco, mais le dossier est classé Secret Défense. »

Plus ils approchaient, plus la colère montait en lui. Gibbs s'en voulait tant de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pas su être vigilent ! Son équipe était importante pour lui, mais Tony ! Tony était plus que ça. Ils se couvraient l'un l'autre depuis une dizaine d'années, se faisaient une confiance absolue en remettant aveuglément leurs vies entre les mains de l'autre. Comment avait-il pu laisser quelque chose d'aussi grave lui arriver ? Et que devait penser de lui son jeune coéquipier ? Il avait faillit à sa confiance, et il ne pourrait probablement jamais se le pardonner.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le souvenir d'affaires galères où ils ne s'en étaient sortis que grâce à leur parfaite entente. Cela lui semblait soudainement un parfait miracle qu'ils aient pu y parvenir. Il ne s'imaginait pas faire confiance à une personne incapable de sentir – ou ressentir – que quelque chose clochait, qu'il était en danger alors comment Tony avait-il pu se reposer autant sur lui ? Alors même qu'il l'abandonnait aux mains d'un être aussi abominable qui se prétendait père ?!

.

**À suivre**

.

* * *

.

_**Note :**__ Désolée de devoir ralentir la cadence, mais je suis un peu débordée ces temps-ci. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_


	7. Chap 7 - Confession

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **Légèrement OOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

.

* * *

**Vendu**

**Chapitre VII – Confession**

.

_Tic Tac_, dit l'horloge.

_Crack_, répondit le cœur de Gibbs.

_Tic Tac_, dit l'horloge.

_Plic Ploc_, répondirent les larmes de Gibbs.

_Tic Tac_, insista l'horloge.

« Et merde ! », s'emporta Gibbs.

Il jeta le dossier qu'il tenait sur le bureau et se recula dans son siège, yeux fermés et se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le pouce, il soupira bruyamment. Un terrible mal de crâne bourdonnait à ses tempes. Il était en colère contre lui-même, dégoûté de son incapacité à sauver son agent. Mais surtout, il avait le sentiment de l'avoir doublement trahi : d'abord en n'ayant rien remarqué tout au long de ces années, ensuite, en permettant à d'autres de connaître l'horreur de sa vie, de son enfance à ce jour. Bien sûr, ces personnes étaient des personnes de confiance, mais qui voudrait que ses amis soient au courant d'une telle chose ? N'était-ce pas pour cela même qu'il le leur avait caché ?

Il avait interdit à quiconque de lire les carnets où le jeune homme consignait ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses angoisses, depuis le décès de sa mère. Il voulait lui préserver au moins ce peu de dignité. Au cours des dernières heures, ils avaient consultés tous les dossiers constitués par Tony, mais aussi regardé, en accéléré, un grand échantillon des vidéos.

Outre les atroces images des diverses violence et atteintes sexuelles qu'il subissait, Gibbs avait découvert les nuits hantées de cauchemars de son agent, celles où il fuyait le sommeil et celles où il s'écroulait de fatigue. Même les nuits où il avait ramené des jeunes femmes étaient une torture, Tony se levant aussitôt sa conquête du moment endormie pour errer telle une coquille vide, sans âme et pourtant torturé, dans tout l'appartement. Abby avait pleuré en voyant les images et Tim était devenu livide, serrant ses poings jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches.

Gibbs rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers ses autres agents – enfants ? – plus bouleversés les uns que les autres. L'objectif était de retrouver Tony, mais comment faire ? Tim n'était pas encore parvenu à trouver la personne ayant informé Dinozzo père et aucunes de ses demeures ou de celles détenues par ses clients n'avaient donné quelque chose.

« Gibbs ! »

Le cri d'Abby le fit sursauter et il se leva immédiatement pour aller se pencher par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme pivota légèrement l'écran qu'elle regarda, cliqua sur des trucs et des bidules et Jethro regarda une fenêtre vidéo s'ouvrir. Il frissonna à l'idée de voir une énième séquence dégradante subite par Tony.

« C'était crypté, mais le petit logiciel de Tim m'a permis de le décoder. Ça t'ait adressé. Un message de Tony. Pour toi, Gibbs… »

Abby lui céda alors sa place et s'éloigna pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle voulait savoir ce que contenait la vidéo, bien sûr, mais elle sentait – non, elle _savait_ – que c'était quelque chose de personnel entre les deux hommes et respectait ça.

Le visage de Tony apparut en gros plan tandis qu'il semblait régler ou fixer quelque chose. L'image trembla un instant jusqu'à se stabiliser puis le jeune homme recula, faisant apparaître le cadre autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'une petite clairière dans une forêt assez dense de hauts pins dans le fond, une de ces cabanes de pierres et de bois utilisées par les chasseurs. Tony s'assit sur un banc rustique composé de rondins. Il portait une épaisse veste fourrée à carreaux rouges sur un jean noir, des chaussures de marches et tenait, à la main, une paire de gants également noirs. De petits nuages de condensation lui sortaient de la bouche et le bout de son nez et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid. Automne ? Hiver ?

« _Bonjour, Gibbs. Si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est que j'ai disparu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis très probablement mort mais tu dois maintenant savoir que ce n'est pas forcément la pire chose qu'il puisse m'arriver…_

_Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que nous nous connaissons… un peu plus d'un an à peine je me demande combien de temps nous aurons travaillé ensemble avant que tu ne visionnes ceci… En tout cas, j'espère que nous aurons pu travailler de nombreuses années côte-à-côte avant ce jour fatidique de ma disparition qui t'a amené à mon secret._

_Je voudrais tout d'abord te présenter toute mes excuses. Je ne doute pas un instant que tu sois fâché contre moi pour t'avoir menti pendant si longtemps sur ma vie. Oui, parce que ma vie est un mensonge. Tu as certainement vu les vidéos et lus mes carnets. Je dois te dégoûter, aujourd'hui, et je m'en excuse._

_J'aimerai tant être digne de toi ! Si tu savais !_

_Du jour où nous avons commencé à faire équipe, tu es devenu ma lumière, mon phare dans la tempête. C'est toujours sur toi que je focalise mon attention et mes pensées pour fuir et ignorer autant que possible la réalité de ce que mon corps subit. C'est ton image qui me permet de tenir le coup. C'est de savoir que je vais bientôt te revoir qui me permet de me relever chaque fois, de revenir travailler avec le sourire. Je reviens pour toi. Je reviens vers toi. À chaque fois._

_Je te demande pardon pour cet étrange aveux… je sais que je suis indigne de ton amitié. Je suis si sale… !_ »

La voix de Tony se brisa et Gibbs put le voir lutter contre des sanglots. Lui-même sentit ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues, tandis que sa main droite s'accrochait à ses vêtements au niveau de son cœur, là où une douleur sourde enflait au fil des secondes. Puis le Tony de la vidéo reprit, la voix imperceptiblement tremblante.

« _Je te demande pardon d'oser avoir des sentiments pour toi, Gibbs. Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique souhait, que tu ne te sente pas salit d'être aimé par une… chose telle que moi. Je ne demande que ton pardon, tout le reste m'importe peu – même ma vie n'a pas d'importance._

_Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que mon amour pour toi m'aide à surmonter ma vie de pénitence. Savais-tu que j'ai assassiné ma mère ? C'est le crime pour lequel je suis puni. Et aussi pour avoir fait le malheur de mon père : je lui ai arraché la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Je n'ai pas droit au bonheur dont je l'ai privé ce n'est que justice._

_C'est pourquoi je sais que mon amour ne me sera jamais retourné…. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aimé. Et encore moins par la personne que j'aime le plus. Je ne le mérite pas._

_Voilà, je vais te laisser, maintenant. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché ni trop dégoûté par moi._

_Je te laisse ce message, mon adieu à mon plus grand et plus pur amour. Parce que je peux enfin t'avouer mes sentiments sans risquer plus grand courroux. Après-tout, si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est que je ne suis plus. C'est donc que j'ai fini à jamais d'expier. En espérant que je serais un homme meilleur dans ma prochaine vie. Peut-être alors aurais-je le droit d'aimer ?_

_Pardonne-moi, Gibbs. Pardonne-moi pour mon amour impur et indigne de toi, pour mon impureté… Et pardonne-moi de te décevoir._

_Adieu, Gibbs. Adieu._ »

Et l'écran redevint noir. Gibbs resta de longues minutes silencieux, son regard fixant le néant devant lui. Son cerveau refusait de valider pour réel ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais surtout, il refusait de croire que Tony avait disparu pour toujours – ni parce qu'il était mort, ni pour aucune autre raison.

Il était hors de question qu'il ne revoit jamais le jeune homme. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments pour lui, sentiments faisant échos à ceux qu'il portait lui-même au garçon.

_Tic Tac_, dit l'horloge.

_Plic Ploc_, répondirent les larmes de Gibbs.

_Tic Tac_, conclu l'horloge.

.

**À suivre**

.


	8. Chap 8 - 1ère piste

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **Légèrement OOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

**Remarque :** Juste un petit mot pour dire merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire. Elle n'est pas facile à rédiger du fait que le sujet ne soit pas évident d'une part, et que je crains sans cesse de ne pas faire passer tous ce que je cherche à faire ressortir d'autre part...  
Merci également pour vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup. J'essaye de toujours vous répondre, mais je ne peux, pour ceux et celles qui postent en anonyme, que le faire ici ; donc, voilà : bienvenu à bord de cette fic ! Sur ce, place au chapitre VIII.  
Bonne lecture à vous !

.

* * *

**Vendu**

**Chapitre VIII – 1****ère**** piste**

.

Le silence ramena Abby dans la pièce où elle trouva Gibbs toujours assis devant l'écran maintenant noir, immobile. En s'approchant de lui, elle vit les larmes qui coulaient librement et Ô ! si silencieusement. Le regard aurait été vide s'il n'avait contenu autant de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gibbs craquer ou perdre le contrôle, mais elle avait encore moins imaginé le voir un jour pleurer. Et ces larmes là étaient effrayantes.

La technicienne regarda longuement son patron bien-aimé, l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père et qu'elle respectait tant. Elle se sentait perdue, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits : il ne s'agissait pas d'elle ni de comment elle se sentait, il s'agissait de Gibbs. Et de Tony.

Et, là, elle voyait bien que Gibbs était en train de s'égarer dans une inutile et infinie série de "_et si j'avais fait ou dit ceci ou cela_". Pas vraiment l'idéal pour se remonter le moral… Laissant son instinct aux tendances plus que maternelle parler pour elle, elle s'approcha encore et s'arrêta tout prêt de lui. Il ne sembla même pas la remarquer ; ça non plus n'avait rien de naturel, ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Un doigt glacé glissa le long de son dos et elle réprima un désagréable frisson.

Abby posa une main sur l'épaule de Gibbs et le força doucement mais fermement à pivoter vers elle. Puis, elle se pencha sur lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras pour un "_câlin façon Abby_" dont elle seule avait le secret. Gibbs se laissa faire, comme absent. Mais quand la jeune femme le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, il finit par lui rendre, quoi que faiblement, son étreinte.

« Merci, Abby. » La voix n'était presque qu'un murmure. « Ça va aller, Abby », poursuivit-il d'une voix plus ferme tandis qu'Abby laissait enfin couler ses propres pleurs. « Je te promets de le ramener. De le ramener pour de bon et que rien ne lui arrive plus jamais. Je vais le ramener à la maison. »

Le mot de "_maison_" ramena le souvenir de Tony chez lui, dans sa cave. Les visites du jeune homme étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes ; ils sirotaient du bourbon en silence, Tony le regardant travailler sur son bateau. Parfois il montrait à son agent comment manipuler tel ou tel outil, lui expliquait comment travailler un type de bois ou l'autre. Il leur arrivait de discuter boulot aussi, mais plus généralement, ils se contentaient de profiter de la simple présence de l'autre. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Gibbs caressa encore un instant le dos de la jeune femme avant de la pousser gentiment. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et le lâcha à son tour.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi », annonça-t-il en se levant et lui faisant signe de reprendre sa place. Il avait retrouvé son calme et un éclat de volonté renouvelée faisait briller l'acier bleu de ses yeux. « J'ai remarqué une cabane de chasseur en arrière plan, sur la vidéo. Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux pour identifier cet endroit. Je crois que l'une des fenêtres donne sur un panneau d'affichage.

Abby hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait saisi ce qu'il attendait d'elle et le coupa avant qu'il puisse lui demander – comme toujours – combien de temps cela lui prendrait.

« J'en ai pour quatre heure, je pense. Et, oui, je t'aurais ça pour dans une heure. »

Le sourire triste qu'il lui adressât fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de couteau – à cran d'arrêt – en plein cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son propre sort, celui de Tony était plus urgent.

« Autre chose, Abby. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ait accès à cette vidéo. Le contenu ne regarde personne.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, essuya ses yeux du revers de la main en souriant à son patron, croisa ses doigts et les fit craquer loin devant elle avant ; enfin elle se pencha sur le clavier et s'attela à l'analyse de la vidéo.

Gibbs regarda les doigts agiles courir sur le clavier avant de se secouer et de retourner vers les albums photos qu'il avait déjà compulsé. Ces albums étaient un mensonge pour camoufler la vérité, présentant une _enfance heureuse et normale_ à toute personne voulant fouiller dans les affaires du jeune homme. Ces photos l'avaient presque dégoûté encore plus que le récit ou les films de ce que son agent subissait sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais su. Elles lui avaient fait cet effet parce que leur mensonge était malsain. Mais il était sûr d'avoir vu la cabane de la vidéo parmi celles-ci.

Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de minute pour mettre la main sur la photo qu'il cherchait. En fait, il y en avait plusieurs, chacune prise à une année d'intervalle. Le commentaire les accompagnait précisait chaque fois qu'il s'agissait des vacances scolaires de février. Il en sortit une et la retourna. Ce qu'il vit le fit jurer alors que son cœur ratait quelques battements.

Au dos de la photo était écrit en lettres capitales "_Trouve-moi_". Il en sortit un autre. "_Sauve-moi_". Une autre encore. "_Ne m'oublie pas_". Il continua, les arrachant presque dans sa hâte fébrile. Chacune proposait un message plus ou moins similaire. Et, après vérification, il constata que seules celles où apparaissait la cabane étaient annotées au dos. Les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau, mais il parvint à les retenir.

Il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'identifier la cabane lui permettrait de retrouver Tony et il ne se laisserait pas submerger par ses émotions – pas pour le moment du moins. Il devait tenir le coup, il le devait à Tony. Récupérant la loupe, il entreprit de les scruter en détail à la recherche du moindre petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner un bout de piste aussi minuscule soit-il. Il les donnerait à analyser à Abby, bien sûr, mais il avait l'impression qu'il serait peut-être le seul à reconnaître ce qu'il cherchait.

.

À peine une heure plus tard, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait sur un McGee aussi nerveux qu'excité et une Ziva plus impatiente que jamais ; ils venaient faire leur rapport à Gibbs. Officiellement, ils ne cherchaient pas Tony puisqu'il n'était pas _disparu_, mais en _congé_. Leur enquête devait donc passer sous le radar et l'appartement de Tony en était naturellement devenu le QG.

Gibbs s'était immédiatement levé en entendant la porte, portant par réflexe la main à son arme. Il souffla bruyamment irrité par sa réaction, preuve de son stress.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ? »

Les deux agents se mirent à parler en même temps, chacun pressé de partager ses découvertes. Un regard sévère suffit cependant à les rappeler à l'ordre et ils s'excusèrent d'une même voix.

« Désolé patron. »

« Ziva a trouvé des documents dans le studio d'Owen Talwing », commença Tim.

« Ils étaient _cachés_ », continua Ziva en appuyant avec dédain sur le mot, « sous son matelas, entre deux revues pornographiques… »

Un silence gêné se fit aussitôt, en d'autres circonstances, la mention des revues aurait dût être relevée par Tony et l'une de ses blagues. Son absence était oppressante.

« Grâce à ces documents », se hâta de reprendre Tim, « j'ai pu découvrir la personne susceptible d'a- »

« D'avoir vendu le fil pour ce matin », le coupa Ziva.

« On dit vendre la mèche, Ziva », souffla McGee d'une voix peinée. Ce n'était pas à lui de relever les erreurs d'expression de sa collègue, d'ordinaire du moins.

Ziva ne releva pas, mais le regard noir qu'elle lança à Tim aurait pu le faire reculer s'il n'y avait aussi vu la peine qu'elle avait. Et la peur. Tout comme lui, elle craignait de ne pas parvenir à ramener leur collègue et ami au bercail. Gibbs tendit impatiemment la main et il lui remit les documents qu'il tenait.

« Bradley Middleburly. On le connaît tous au moins de vue : il travaille chez nous à la sécurité. C'est le fils du lieutenant Adett ; il porte le nom de jeune fille de sa mère qui l'a élevé seule. »

La haine qui flasha dans le regard de l'ex-sniper n'échappa à personne. Ziva intervint avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il nous attends au parking pour te rencontrer. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais lui parler… en privé. »

« Au parking ? »

« Oui, dans ma voiture. »

« Dans le coffre de sa voiture », corrigea McGee en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, partagé : il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les _conversations privées_, mais il était lui aussi prêt à tout pour retrouver son parfois agaçant mais si irremplaçable ami.

« Montre-moi », ordonna Gibbs à l'israélienne.

« Patron ? », l'interrompit Tim.

« Quoi, McGee », râla-t-il d'une voix dure et agacée, faisant sursauter Tim.

« Parmi les documents, il y avait également une sorte de journal intime… Owen semble être complètement… heu… accroc à Tony… », bafouilla le jeune homme.

« C'est vrai », enchaîna Ziva. « McGee est parvenu à déchiffrer le code qu'il utilisait pour crypter son journal. »

« Et, en dehors de ses _déclarations d'amour_, il parle des personnes dont il est _jaloux_. Il explique aussi que ses sentiments doivent rester un secret, parce qu'il est _interdit_ d'aimer le fils du patron – Anthony Dinozzo père. Il parle aussi beaucoup d'une cachette à la montagne, mais j- »

« D'une maison à la montagne ?! », le coupa brusquement Gibbs. « Où est-elle ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr », hésita Tim. « Il parle d'un endroit secret que seuls le patron, son frère lui et une femme fantôme connaissent. »

Gibbs se rassit devant les photos qu'il regardait un peu plus tôt et fouilla fébrilement parmi elles. Ziva et McGee échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui lorsqu'il s'écria.

« Je l'ai ! Là ! McGee, va aider Abby », lui lança-t-il en lui tendant une photo. Et trouvez-moi cette cabane ! Elle n'est pas loin du cimetière où la mère de Tony est enterrée. Le nom de l'église est noté au nom de la photo. Ziva, avec moi, on va discuter avec notre invité. »

Tim retourna la photographie qu'il tenait et lu l'inscription au dos : "_Je ne veux pas la rejoindre à Ste Marie-Anna de la Rédemption, sauve-moi_".

.

**À suivre**

.

* * *

.

**Remarque :**_ Encore une fois, merci à vous de me lire ;)_

_**NB :** erreur corrigée... Ziva n'est évidemment pas iranienne mais israélienne !  
Petit conseil : ne jamais écrire lorsque vous êtes sous pression d'un déménagement qui ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu... ça vous fait écrire des bêtises ^^'_


	9. Chapter 9 - L'invité

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

**Notes de l'auteur :** Pour commencer, merci à tous de suivre cette fic et pour vos message encourageant. Ensuite, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente que je vous ai fait subir dernièrement : je suis en fait en plein déménagement, et n'ai donc (hélas) pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais dans une petite quinzaine, je devrais pouvoir recommencer à écrire plus régulièrement.  
Sinon, pour répondre à certaines de **vos** questions : je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic et la mènerait jusqu'au bout, promis ; quant au nombre de chapitres restant, je dois avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais ce que je veux écrire et comment se déroule l'histoire, mais n'ai pas de plan pré-établit lorsque j'écris.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX – L'invité**

.

.

Après avoir envoyé Tim faire des recherches sur la cabane – un petit chalet en réalité – avec Abby, Gibbs avait emboîté le pas à Ziva et était descendu au parking. Sur le chemin, son regard entraîné repéra les caméras et le fait qu'elles étaient débranchées. Il ne dit rien mais félicita intérieurement Tim et Ziva qu'il devinait à l'origine de ce fait.

Son regard revint sur le dos de la jeune femme qui le précédait : à en juger par la raideur de sa posture, elle était tendue. Il sentait sourde sa colère et sa détermination. Il n'ignorait pas qu'un lien fort l'unissait à Tony, que leur amitié était solide et tenait une place importante dans la vie de l'israélienne. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour la rassurer, la réconforter, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de parler, trop touché personnellement.

Son agent le conduisit au parking en passant par les escaliers plutôt que par l'ascenseur. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé raisonnable d'en désactiver la caméra, mais peut-être aussi simplement parce que l'idée de rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde inactive lui était insupportable. Il fut surpris de réaliser son soulagement : rester à attendre que la satané boîte métallique veuille bien égrainer les étages ne lui semblait pas du tout attractif.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le véhicule, Ziva marqua un temps d'arrêt et se tourna vers lui. Ils se fixèrent longuement en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse un lécher signe de la tête pour lui signifier d'ouvrir le coffre. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement.

Bradley Middleburly cilla, ébloui après son séjour dans le noir, et grogna son inconfort. La panique dilatait ses pupilles et sa poitrine se soulevait de façon irrégulière et rapide. Gibbs le regardait avec tant de haine et de mépris que le diable lui-même aurait gémit de peur. Si faire parler l'homme n'avait pas été vital pour retrouver Tony, Gibbs l'aurait tué à main nue dans la seconde. L'homme l'avait empêché de sauver Dinozzo une fois, il avait maintenant plutôt intérêt à les aider à le retrouver.

« Sors-le », lança-t-il avant de se détourner et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il entendit Ziva faire sortir l'homme du coffre et il dû faire un immense effort pour se contenir et ne pas se retourner et planter quelque chose – de préférence bien pointu – dans le ventre de l'homme. Il entendit le bruit sourd du coffre refermé et le bip annonçant que la voiture était verrouillée. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, focalisant son attention sur le bruit de pas derrière lui pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant à qui ils appartenaient et ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire subir.

La montée des escaliers se fit donc en silence, rythmée uniquement par leurs pieds martelant le ciment et la respiration douloureuse de l'homme bâillonné. Gibbs ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se dirigea directement dans le salon. L'être qui fut poussé à sa suite dans le salon tenait plus de l'animal acculé que de l'homme ; Gibbs le regarda s'écrouler à genoux devant lui sans sourciller.

Sans une once de douceur, il agrippa l'homme par le bras et le tira brutalement sur ses pieds, souriant intérieurement au cri de douleur – et de peur – que le bâillon n'avait pas suffis à museler. Un signe à Ziva et la jeune femme vint l'aider.

Elle venait tout juste de finir d'attacher l'homme au portique malsain trônant lugubrement au centre du salon lorsqu'un cri strident les fit sursauter.

« Tim ! Va chercher Gibbs ! _Tout de suite !_ »

L'interpellé n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que Jethro se tenait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte, inquiet. Le regard douloureux de la jeune technicienne le fit s'approcher rapidement d'elle et poser une main qu'il luttait pour empêcher de trembler sur son épaule. Ziva et Tim se pressèrent derrière lui pour voir, eux-aussi, ce qu'elle lui désignait.

« Je- je viens de re- recevoir une a- aler- alerte d'un site internet que- que… que T- Tony surveillait. C'est un site qui lui ait dé-… dédié », déglutit-elle péniblement. « Il vient d'être mis en- en… Oh ! C'est horrible ! En _vente !_ »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus sur le dernier mot tandis qu'elle ravalait tant bien que mal des larmes de rage et de tristesse. De dégoût aussi : comment un père pouvait-il vendre son fils au plus offrant ?

Toute l'équipe vit avec horreur les premiers montants défiler assez rapidement : en moins de quelques minutes à peine, plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes avaient déjà enchérit. Outre les modalités de l'enchère, le site présentait les _conditions_ d'achat. Tony était – cette fois-ci – vendu pour une durée de trois jours. Trois longues journées pendant lesquelles le _propriétaire_ pourrait faire ce qu'il désirait de leur coéquipier – sauf le tuer – et même le _sous-louer _! Une série de photos et deux vidéos présentaient_ le produit_, ventant ses mérites. Tous sentirent leur estomac se retourner.

Tim récupéra le clavier des mains tremblantes d'Abby et fit une rapide recherche.

« Mon dieu », souffla-t-il écœuré avant d'expliquer sa découverte. « Ce site est activé chaque fois que son père le… vend. Regardez le nombre de copies que Tony à faites ! Le reste du temps, ce site n'existe pas… Ce qui explique qu'aucune cellule des mœurs n'ait enquêté dessus malgré leurs systèmes d'analyse du web. Vous voyez, là ? Le site n'est en ligne que pour une dizaine de minute. Il réapparait ensuite une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'heure limite fixée pour l'enchère. En l'occurrence, pour… attendez… » Tim pianota encore un instant avant de reprendre, « … pour ce jeudi soir, minuit, soit dans exactement… 81 heures… »

Tim ne put empêcher son corps d'être secoué par un violent frisson d'horreur. Tous se tournèrent vers Gibbs dangereusement silencieux : son visage était plus dur que jamais et il dégageait une aura si menaçante qu'ils en eurent froid dans le dos ; même Ziva en fut ébranlée. Ils le regardèrent faire demi-tour et retourner au salon. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et Ziva lui emboîta le pas.

« Gibbs », commença-t-elle, hésitante.

« Renvoie Abby et Tim chez eux », la coupa-t-il sèchement. Ils ont besoin de sommeil pour retrouver cette foutue cabane dès la première heure demain. »

« Mais, … »

« Maintenant, Ziva. _Maintenant_. »

L'ordre ne supportait aucune protestation et la jeune femme devait s'avouer qu'elle aussi avait hâte de pouvoir arracher des aveux au traître. Mais, pour cela, les deux autres ne devaient pas être à porter d'oreilles : trop sensibles pour ce qu'ils feraient subir à l'homme, il n'était pas nécessaire de les effrayer plus encore. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, elle revenait au salon avec ses collègues sur les talons ; Gibbs n'avait pas bougé, son regard d'acier intensément braqué sur l'homme tremblant qui pendait misérablement au centre du portique.

C'est alors qu'Abby étonna tout le monde, s'approchant de leur prisonnier. Elle se planta devant lui avant de siffler « _Salaud !_ » entre ses dents. Elle lui décocha ensuite une claque magistrale, lui fendant la lèvre. Elle pivota ensuite sur ses talons, tremblante de rage et glissa son bras sous celui de Tim qui dû la soutenir. Ils sortirent sans un mot de plus.

Bradley Middleburly n'en menait pas large : il était en mauvaise posture. _Très_ mauvaise posture. Leroy Jethro Gibbs l'avait toujours intimidé, mais, là, il lui faisait carrément peur. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas très bien, certes, mais il n'était pas responsable des relations père-fils des Dinozzo, tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas en être tenu responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Hélas, quelque chose lui disait que l'homme en face de lui n'en aurait cure, même s'il essayait de le lui faire comprendre.

Dire qu'il s'était mis dans le pétrin parce qu'il avait voulu plaire à son père….

C'est avec une frayeur grandissante qu'il vit l'homme aux yeux glacés s'approcher de lui.

« Personne. Ne. Touche. À. _Mon_. Équipe. Personne ! »

Chaque mot fut appuyé d'un coup de poing porté à l'abdomen du gardien de la sécurité. Assez puissant pour faire le plus mal possible et pas assez pour qu'ils soient dangereux. Non qu'il n'en ait pas envie, loin de là, mais retrouver Tony était plus important qu'assouvir sa rage.

« Tu m'entends ? », grogna férocement Gibbs avant de lui décrocher un direct en plein visage.

Middleburly cracha un peu de sang tout en criant grâce.

« Quoi ?! Pitié ? Quelle pitié ? Parce qu'Adett a peut-être eu pitié de Tony ? Ou alors tu te crois meilleur que lui, peut-être ? »

Le jeune homme commit alors la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il se mit à clamer son innocence, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, qu'il ne pouvait être condamné pour les actes de son père. Ziva fut la plus rapide et la lame d'un large couteau de combat mordit la peau de son cou au niveau de la glotte, un peu de liquide rouge glissant lentement. Le regard assassin de l'ex-agent du Mossad ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions meurtrières. Ses lèvres serrées en une étroite ligne s'étiraient légèrement sur un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux et ne laissait rien présager de bon. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était plus acérée encore.

« Écoute-moi bien. Ta vie ne vaut rien pour moi. Rien du tout. Mais si _toi_ tu y tiens… Tu ferais mieux de nous aider à retrouver Tony. Et vite. »

Les yeux de l'israélienne s'étaient rétrécis et il devenait évident qu'elle n'attendrait pas longtemps. Gibbs s'approcha de nouveau et saisit fermement le menton de l'homme pour tourner son visage vers lui.

« Je ne le demanderais qu'une fois, alors réfléchit bien. Où est ton père et comment le contactes-tu ? J'attends. »

La pression de la lame s'intensifia et un filet de sang frais roula le long de sa peau moite de peur. Le vigile déglutit douloureusement, sa glotte raclant contre le fil de l'arme et un second trait carmin coula. Il gémit, s'apprêtant à supplier de nouveau pour défendre sa cause, mais fut arrêté par la rage palpable de ses vis-à-vis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'homme pour flancher et trahir son père. Il ne fallut qu'un couteau sous sa gorge et que quelques coups de poings lui brisent des côtes pour qu'il craque. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais les deux agents spéciaux du NCIS furent déçu et n'auraient certainement pas été contre une petite séance de _vraie_ torture.

Ce fut sa lâcheté qui sauva l'homme d'horribles souffrances.

Il leur déballa donc tout ce qu'il savait, non sans tenter de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il n'avait agit comme il l'avait fait que pour essayer de gagner l'amour d'un père qui l'avait abandonné avant sa naissance. Cela n'excusait pas ses choix bien sûr, mais un peu quand même, non ?

Il ne savait en réalité pas grande chose. Son rôle se limitait à tenir son père et monsieur Dinozzo père informés des agissements de Dinozzo fils : sur quelle affaire il travaillait, où il était, mais aussi avec qui il était. Tout cela dans le but de faciliter l'organisation des _week-ends_ ou _vacances_ du jeune homme.

Il recevait chaque semaine un numéro de téléphone différent – des prépayés très certainement – pour ses comptes rendus quotidiens. Il ignorait où Tony avait été emmené mais savait qu'il était prévu qu'il prenne l'avion avec son père et six autres personnes – dont son propre père – en avion le mercredi ou le jeudi pour une île ou l'autre, Hawaïi ou Tahiti, une destination du genre. Il n'en savait pas plus et supplia à de nombreuses reprises qu'on le croit lorsqu'il affirmait ne pas être dans la confidence.

« Que sais-tu sur une maison dans les bois ? Ou de la mère de Tony ? »

« Tony a tué sa mère. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle est morte à cause de lui. Elle est enterrée là où elle s'est mariée avec monsieur Dinozzo. Je sais rien d'autre ! Je vous le jure, monsieur ! Je sais rien ! »

Chaque fois qu'il parlait du père de Tony, Gibbs sentait de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge et une rage sourde gronder en lui. Il avait envie d'hurler, de tuer. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit un sentiment de haine aussi fort, c'était après l'assassinat de sa fille et de sa femme. Mais ce qui rendait les choses pires aujourd'hui était qu'il avait été si longtemps aveugle sur ce qu'il se passait et le fait qu'il risquait de ne jamais pouvoir avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme. Ce qui rendait les choses pires était qu'il aurait pu, cette fois-ci, éviter de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher s'il avait été plus attentif et plus honnête avec lui-même.

Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de Bradley, Gibbs le mit KO d'un crochet digne d'un Tyson et regarda avec mépris le corps pendant mollement au centre du portique.

« Débarrasse-nous de ça », souffla-t-il soudainement fatigué.

« Un accident ? »

« Non, un coupable. »

La jeune israélienne le regarda d'un air entendu et entreprit de détacher leur prisonnier qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Ils quittèrent l'appartement, leur _invité_ retourna dans le coffre de Ziva et Gibbs donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin.

.

* * *

_._

_Aux alentours de 3h du matin, mardi – domicile de Bradley Middleburly._

Suite à un appel anonyme, une descente fut faite chez plusieurs suspects dans une affaire de trafic humain : de jeunes enfants issus du monde entier étaient vendus comme esclaves – sexuels ou non.

Et si nous avions la faculté de lire l'avenir, nous apprendrions que le gardien de la sécurité du NCIS nommé Bradley Middleburly sera, avec d'autres suspects, jugé et condamné à la peine capitale. Les preuves et les témoignages contre lui s'avèreront irréfutables.

.

**À suivre**

.

* * *

.

**NB :** J'ai corrigé une ÉNORME erreur de ma part et présente mes excuses à ceux et celles qui ont lu ce chapitre avant correction. Je connais très bien la différence entre l'Iran et Israël et ignore pourquoi je me suis plantée à ce point...  
On va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue dû à mon déménagement qui ne se passe pas bien du tout... :s

Encore toutes mes excuses.


	10. Chap 10 - Nid d'amour ?

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

**Chapitre X – Nid d'amour ?**

.

_Le même lundi, ailleurs…_

_[Tony se figea soudainement : pourquoi ses pensées tournaient-elles inlassablement autour de Gibbs ? Il n'eut, hélas, pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant : deux mains venaient de se saisir de ses hanches déjà bleue-noires d'avoir été trop sauvagement agrippées.  
C'était repartit pour un tour…]_

.

Tony s'était _enfermé_ dans sa tête où il s'était aménagé une sorte de cocon avec tous ses bons souvenirs – dont la plupart concernaient ceux impliquant son équipe du NCIS et les moments partagés avec Gibbs. Là, il ignorait tant que possible tout ce que son corps subissait et chassait de son mieux les questions sans réponses, les inquiétudes, les angoisses, les peurs, et tous les sentiments négatifs. Il échouait parfois, mais l'image – s'affadissant hélas – de l'ex-sniper qu'il admirait tant l'aidait à tenir et s'enfouir plus profondément dans sa bulle de sécurité. L'idée qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de _revenir_ dans le monde réel l'effleura un instant, mais, après tout, le monde réel n'avait plus rien de bon à lui offrir : son père avait été clair avec lui, il allait démissionner et revenir vivre avec son père. À jamais.

Son esprit était si loin qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il n'était plus touché depuis un bon moment déjà. Il n'osait pas espérer que cela supposait la possibilité pour lui de dormir ou d'aller faire un brin de toilette. Peut-être même de pouvoir manger autre chose que la semence de ses tortionnaires.

Ce que Tony ignorait, c'est que son père venait de recevoir un appel l'avertissant que Gibbs n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en route : lui et son équipe venaient de retrouver ses traces.

Tout le monde fut mis à contribution pour rassembler les affaires et charger leurs véhicules : ils devaient mettre les voiles au plus vite, le temps pressait. Tony fut ensuite détaché et on lui enfila une épaisse robe de chambre avant de le conduire à la voiture de son père – détail qu'il ignorait, évidemment.

Tony trébucha plusieurs fois, mais, fermement maintenu au-dessus du coude, il était forcé de suivre le mouvement. L'air frais, lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, heurta son visage meurtri et il gémit sous la sensation de brûlure. Quelques pas encore et il arrivait à un véhicule – il reconnut l'odeur d'essence – et se cogna la tête lorsqu'il fut poussé à l'intérieur. Il fut ensuite couché à même le plancher arrière ses chevilles furent attachées à l'aide d'un gros scotch industriel puis ce fut le tour de ses bras ramenés dans son dos. Pas tout à fait sur le flanc ni tout à fait sur le dos, la position était des plus inconfortable.

L'un des amis de Dinozzo senior – ou lui-même ? – s'assit à l'arrière et posa un pied sur sa poitrine et l'autre contre son entrejambe douloureuse : il n'avait pas été autorisé à jouir depuis très longtemps et son érection se refusait à redescendre du fait de la bague enserrant toujours la base de son sexe engorgé. Il couina douloureusement, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le jeune homme lutta pour ne pas bouger alors que son corps hurlait son besoin de trouver une position moins contraignante.

Le trajet fut une véritable torture. Il tenta de s'endormir, mais cela s'avéra impossible : entre sa position peu propice au repos et les tourments que lui faisait subir le pied qui frottait et appuyait de façon totalement aléatoire sur son sexe, Tony vivait un enfer.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, et après un arrêt casse-croûte dont l'agent du NCIS fut le dessert, qu'ils quittèrent les routes principales pour un petit sentier de montagne. Les cahots ne firent qu'ajouter à l'inconfort de Tony qui choisit ce moment pour – _enfin_ – perdre connaissance, reclus de fatigue et de souffrance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé contre l'émail froid d'une baignoire qui se remplissait d'une eau bien trop fraîche à son goût. Toujours aveugle et sourd, il ne quittait plus cet état de stress mental intense et de tension physique insoutenable. Des mains maladroites commencèrent à le laver, et Tony devina qu'Owen avait été chargé de lui faire sa toilette.

Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments de l'homme pour lui. S'il n'avait pas été le brave toutou de son aîné, il aurait sûrement tout fait pour être le seul à pouvoir le toucher. Cela n'aurait pas signifié la fin des tortures, mais elles auraient été plus… _vivables_. L'image du bonhomme flasha dans son esprit et il ne put retenir la bile qui remonta, brûlant son œsophage et envahissant sa bouche d'un goût horrible. Le gag ne lui permettant pas de cracher ce que son estomac vide avait évacué, il s'étouffa avec avant de tout ravaler difficilement.

Owen lui essuya plus ou moins gentiment la commissure des lèvres et l'adonis du NCIS dû lutter pour ne pas éloigner sa tête des doigts grassouillet qui s'égarèrent sur son visage. Soudain, un courant d'air le fit frissonner, lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Les doigts quittèrent son visage et une main lui agrippa les cheveux, lui tirant violement la tête en arrière. Une longue minute s'égrena comme au ralentit tandis que la peur faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement, résonnant tel des coups de tambours dans sa tête.

Puis le gag lui fut arraché et une autre main serra sa mâchoire, les doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement entre ses maxillaires. Tony n'eut même pas le temps de tenter d'adapter sa respiration que de l'alcool à 90° fut subitement versé dans sa bouche. L'odeur et le goût lui donnèrent des haut-le-cœur et il recracha tout, le liquide brûlant au passage ses plaies à vif. Une claque magistrale lui fit part du mécontentement de l'homme et la main revint forcer sa bouche à rester ouverte. Une nouvelle rasade fut aussitôt versée et Tony lutta pour ne pas recracher le liquide ni l'avaler.

Alors qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait se noyer, sa tête fut repoussée en avant et l'alcool coula de sa bouche sur ses cuises à peine couverte d'eau. Le feu des lacérations qu'Owen aimait tant lécher lui arracha un cri rauque, presque râpeux. Tony se retrouva ensuite plaqué en arrière et fermement maintenu aux épaules. Le niveau d'eau lui monta jusqu'à la taille puis plus rien. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que la panique menaçait d'éclore en lui. Un instant plus tard il hurlait à plein poumon alors que le reste de la bouteille d'alcool lui était versé sur le torse.

.

« Alors ? C'est bon ? Vous l'avez nettoyé ? »

« Oui m'sieur », répondit un Owen jubilant. « On l'a passé à l'alcool puis savonné. Il est tout propre, dehors comme dedans ! »

Anthony Dinozzo Père leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant, si ce n'était pour son ami de longue date, Brent Talwing, le bonhomme n'aurait jamais fait partit du voyage. Mais bon, il s'avérait utile, notamment lorsqu'il fallait laver Tony, devenu… _inutilisable_.

« Il est encore conscient ? »

« Non m'sieur. »

« Installe-le dans la salle de jeu et viens nous aider à tout ranger. Et surtout, ne t'avise pas de le toucher plus que nécessaire ! C'est bien compris ? »

Owen sursauta et se hâta de répondre à l'homme qui l'avait toujours tant impressionné – et peut-être même fait un peu peur : « Oui m'sieur ! Tout de suite m'sieur ! »

.

Tony revint lentement à lui, le corps encore engourdit de son bain à l'eau froide et à l'alcool à 90°. Son esprit eut du mal à faire le point sur sa nouvelle situation. Évidemment, il était toujours nu. S'il portait toujours un bandeau sur les yeux, il pouvait de nouveau entendre. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose vu que le moindre son semblait maintenant décuplé, le faisant sursauter et se tendre à chaque fois. Il essaya de poursuivre son inventaire en ignorant de son mieux les craquements et les claquements, les crissements et les sifflements, ainsi que tous les autres bruits.

N'étant pas bâillonné il en profita pour ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à faire passer la crampe de ses mâchoires. Il était allongé sur dos, les membres largement écartelés et attachés par des sangles, non, des lanières – il était devenu un pro pour reconnaître les différents types d'entraves – de cuir. Il les testa, plus par acquis de conscience que curiosité, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait que peu, voire pas du tout de latitude de mouvement : et il ne put en effet pas bouger d'un seul millimètre.

Il était allongé sur quelque chose à la fois moelleux et rigide. Ce n'était pas un lit ni le sol, pas une table non plus… ni froid ni chaud, la matière émis un petit crissement lorsqu'il bougea un peu son dos. Du skaï, s'étonna le jeune homme fatigué. Puis il se figea instantanément alors qu'un horrible doute se formait dans son esprit.

Il repensa au trajet en voiture se terminant par un chemin assez cahoteux pour qu'il s'assomme sur le plancher de la voiture. Il avait bien sentit la route monter, ils étaient donc en altitude, à la montagne. L'odeur de pin présente dans la salle-de-bain et cette pièce, le bois qui craque, le vent qui claque, le toit qui gémit, les branches qui crissent et la vieille tuyauterie qui siffle… Il était dans la salle de jeu de ce qui fut jadis le nid d'amour de monsieur et madame Dinozzo…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger sur ce que signifiait ce changement de lieu : déjà la porte s'ouvrit et la voix de son père le fit tressaillir plus douloureusement qu'aucun fouet ne pourrait jamais le faire.

« Bien dormi, Anthony ? » La question était à la fois moqueuse et pleine de dégoût. « J'ai une surprise pour toi », poursuivit-il d'une voix amusée tandis que des bruits de pas indiquèrent au brun que les autres invités entraient à leur tour. « Nos plans ont été quelques peu… bouleversés, dirons-nous. J'ai donc eut une idée. Nous avons repoussé notre départ de vingt-quatre heures afin de pouvoir te mettre aux enchères : tu vaux déjà une sacré somme d'ailleurs ! Mais il reste encore du temps. Bref. Celui qui te remportera aura droit à trois journées entières pour faire ce qu'il veut de toi – sauf te tuer bien sûr : tu ne le mérites pas. Mais les photos et vidéos déjà en ligne n'ont rien… disons, d'_original_. Ton professeur a donc eu une brillante idée : et nous avons besoin de ton _aide_ pour ça. »

Dinozzo senior se tut, laissant le suspens grignoter la nervosité grandissante de son fils dont le front et la lèvre supérieure s'étaient déjà couverts d'un fin voile de sueur. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, suivit du rire stupide d'Owen, d'une claque – certainement son frère pour le faire taire – et d'un gémissement plaintif d'enfant à qui l'on vient de refuser un bonbon.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi il a pensé ? », reprit-il sur un ton de fausse surprise. « Eh bien, tu vas avoir carte blanche pour t'occuper de nos invités. Une pute comme toi sait faire ça, non ? Il va sans dire qu'en plus d'aguicher nos hôtes pour les mettre dans _l'ambiance_, tu devras en faire autant avec la caméra, après tout, un client doit être… _alléché_, si l'on veut qu'il achète. Et quel meilleur endroit pour nous montrer combien tu sais être sensuel qu'un _nid d'amour_ ? Celui-là même dont tu m'as privé ? Hein ? »

Derrière son bandeau, Tony roulait des yeux fous. Il avait envie d'hurler, de se débattre. De mourir, même. Il allait devoir faire comme s'il était volontaire dans tout ça, comme s'il aimait ça ?! Et les images seraient vues par des milliers de milliers de personnes à travers le monde ?! Après ça, il ne pourra plus jamais sortir de chez lui, mais surtout, il ne pourra plus jamais revoir ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Et encore moins faire face à Gibbs… Talwing avait toujours été doué pour repousser les limites de l'humiliation, mais, là, il avait vraiment fait fort.

« Oh ! Comme c'est mignon », ironisa méchamment son père, « il pleure de joie ! »

Le jeune agent – _ex-agent ?_ – n'avait même pas réalisé que des larmes coulaient abondamment. L'image de Gibbs ne cessait d'apparaître : Gibbs lui lançant son regard d'avertissement lorsqu'il divaguait un peu trop, Gibbs lui décochant un taquet, Gibbs et son café, Gibbs travaillant sur son bateau, Gibbs trinquant avec lui dans son sous-sol, Gibbs le couvant tendrement du regard, Gibbs lui offrant l'un de ses rares sourires, Gibbs partageant un steak bien saignant avec lui dans son salon, Gibbs lui offrant de rester dormir sur son canapé après qu'ils eurent fini la bouteille de bourbon, Gibbs s'emportant après un ordinateur ou un téléphone portable, Gibbs lui faisant muettement signe de faire le tour d'une maison lors d'une enquête… Tant de moments qui n'auraient plus jamais lieu. Son cœur se serra et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent.

« Alors, voilà le programme », reprit la voix honnie de son géniteur. « Ce soir, séances photo pour amuser nos invités : chacun d'entre eux aura la sienne. Et dès demain matin, ce sera à ton tour de travailler un peu. George ? C'est à vous d'ouvrir les festivités. »

Le lieutenant de la Navy se leva, cachant mal un sourire réjoui. Il avait "gagné" le droit de passer en premier puisque c'était grâce à son fils qu'ils avaient pu fuir à temps l'arrivée de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. La réputation de l'ex-sniper le précédait et il était connu pour ne pas être du genre à faire le moindre cadeau, notamment lorsque l'on touchait à ceux qu'il considérait comme siens – comme son équipe.

Il connaissait Tony depuis qu'il avait 15 ou 16 ans, pas plus. Il ne s'était jamais lassé du garçon parce que, ce qu'il préférait, était toute cette phase de _destruction_ de l'autre. Le voir espérer, lutter, se débattre jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, cette force s'amenuise jusqu'à l'abandon complet. Voir l'autre baisser les bras, céder à ce destin inéluctable qui lui était imposé… Hélas, une fois brisé, le jouet n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans vie, sans âme alors, le jeu perdait de son intérêt.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tant l'acte sexuel en lui-même qui procurait la jouissance à des hommes comme lui que celui de briser un homme. Et Tony, aussi brisé qu'il puisse paraître, finissait toujours pas se reconstruire. Son père y veillait : lui laisser le sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir une vie _normale_ et le ramener sans prévenir en enfer, voilà la recette d'un jouet incassable !

Il chercha un instant dans la commode près de la porte avant de revenir vers la table molletonnée de skaï blanc. Il se saisit de l'érection turgescente et, sous le crépitement des flashs, entreprit de forcer la tige de métal souple dans l'urètre du jeune homme. George Adett frissonna de délice en imaginant déjà le beau corps musclé et couvert de sueur s'arquer sur la table lorsqu'il enclencherait les impulsions électriques…

La première série de photos allait être magnifique.

.

**À suivre**

.


	11. Chap 11 - Attends-moi

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

**Notes de l'auteur :** Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour tous vos messages depuis le début de cette aventure. Le prochain chapitre marquera un sacré tournant dans l'histoire, et j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux et nombreuses à me soutenir dans l'écriture de cette fic - et à suivre Tony qui a encore un long chemin devant lui.  
En attendant, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

**Chapitre XI – Attends-moi**

.

_Mardi matin – Tôt… très tôt._

.

Cette nuit-là, Gibbs ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait en rond, les images d'une partie de ce que Tony avait enduré toute sa vie le hantaient. Chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait enfin, il se réveillait la minute suivante en sursaut. Ni son bateau ni son bourbon ne lui furent d'aucune utilité : quoi qu'il essaye, rien ne l'apaisait.

« Tony… Tony, où es-tu ? », gémi-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Dans sa cuisine, coudes posés sur la table, yeux brûlants de larmes mal contenues et de fatigue, l'homme se sentait impuissant et Dieu qu'il haïssait cette sensation ! Il jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira bruyamment en voyant les aiguilles pointées sur trois heures vingt. Agacé, il conclut que la nuit était terminée pour lui et décida de se remettre au travail. Une douche de cinq minute, des vêtements frais, et il montait dans sa voiture direction l'appartement de son agent disparu.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la porte n'était, à son plus grand étonnement, pas verrouillée et il sortit aussitôt son arme. Il poussa très doucement la porte, jeta un œil dans l'entrée avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture. À pas de loup, il s'approcha de la première porte, celle qui donnait sur la cuisine et braqua son arme sur tout éventuel intrus. Personne. La seconde porte donnait sur le salon. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il pointa son arme rapidement sur la droite puis la gauche et… jura : il avait été sur le point d'abattre Abby !

La jeune femme le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gibbs ?! », s'écria-t-elle stupéfaite.

Gibbs secoua la tête en rengainant son arme.

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question. Il n'est même pas quatre heures ! »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… » La voix emprunte de tristesse n'échappa pas à Gibbs qui sourit avec douceur à sa technicienne. « Il fallait que je trouve cette cabane, alors je suis revenue… »

« Je comprends Abby, je comprends… »

« Il _faut_ le retrouver ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix montant dans les aigus avant de se briser dans un sanglot sec.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se nicha immédiatement contre sa poitrine et murmura toute sa détresse, sa peine, sa frustration et sa colère. Gibbs la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un peu calmée. Il la repoussa ensuite gentiment et planta ses yeux d'argent dans ceux cernés de noir de la gothique.

« On va le retrouver, Abby. On va le retrouver _et_ le ramener. D'accord ? », lui dit-il sur un ton réconfortant. « Mais pour ça, il nous faut rester le plus calme possible, ne pas laisser nos émotions nous submerger et nous déconcentrer. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, nous n'en avons pas le droit. Tu dois être forte pour lui, pour Tony. D'accord ? »

« Oui », renifla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes et son rimmel qui avaient coulé, « pour Tony. »

« Pour Tony », répéta Gibbs plus fermement.

Abby réclama un autre câlin en tendant les bras vers son patron deux minutes plus tard, elle se dégageait doucement et se tournait vers la commode du salon où elle avait, un peu plus tôt, étalé des documents.

« Je pense avoir trouvé dans quel coin se situerait la cabane, mais je n'arrive pas à localiser l'endroit exacte et ça m'énerve. »

« Peux-tu trouver où les… _parents_ – Gibbs buta sur le mot – de Tony se sont rencontrés et mariés ? »

« Heu… oui… Je crois que Tim avait fait des recherches là-dessus, hier… »

« Je sais où ils se sont mariés », lança une voix fatiguée derrière eux, faisant sursauter Abby et se tourner brusquement, arme de nouveau au poing, Gibbs. « Hey ! Tirez pas, patron ! », ajouta-t-il précipitamment en levant les mains.

« Tim… », grogna l'ex-marine en rengainant nerveusement pour la seconde fois ce matin-là.

« Et Ziva », compléta le jeune homme en se décalant pour laisse entrer l'israélienne. « Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas trouver le sommeil… »

« La cabane, McGee, la cabane », le pressa Gibbs d'une voix lasse.

.

_Mardi, 8h._

Dans la maison de famille de la mère de Tony, tout le monde dormait. Il faut dire que les séances phots s'étaient éternisées, la veille : chacun rebondissait sur l'idée des autres et d'une séance chacun, on était passé à cinq ou six. Ce n'est donc que vers 3 heures du matin qu'il avait été décrété qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Le réveil fut fixé pour 10 heures et Tony eut même droit à un vrai lit : après tout, il lui faudrait être en forme le lendemain, n'est-ce pas ?

Relégué dans l'ancien cellier, le lit simple emplissait tout l'espace. Cela parut pourtant le grand luxe pour le jeune homme qui, pour la première fois depuis le vendredi dernier, était seul dans un lit, sans autre entrave qu'une chaîne reliant sa cheville au mur. Il s'agissait en fait de son ancienne chambre d'enfant seul le bracelet de fer au bout de la chaîne avait été changé pour s'adapter à sa taille adulte.

Pas de bandeau ni de gag, pas d'anneau enserrant son membre encore extra-sensible, ni aucun autre élément de torture. Seul un plug anale de petite taille lui rappelait ce qui l'attendait. Il lui avait été formellement interdit de l'ôter, mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de le faire à moins de vouloir souffrir milles morts le lendemain.

Avant d'être autorisé à dormir, il avait également pu prendre une douche – sous l'étroite et _collante_ surveillance d'Owen. Son fan numéro un avait eut pour consigne de ne pas lui faire subir quoi que ce soit de sexuel ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse laisser des marques. Bien que déçu ne pouvoir faire de Dinozzo junior ce qu'il lui plairait alors qu'il l'avait –enfin – pour lui seul, Owen en avait tout de même profité pour le caresser et le lécher à loisir. Bien qu'écœuré, Tony s'était surpris à être soulager que la peur éprouvée par le cadet des Talwing pour son père soit plus forte que ses pulsions.

.

À 8 heures du matin, donc, tout était très calme autour de la bâtisse de bois.

En d'autres circonstances, Gibbs aurait certainement apprécié l'atmosphère cocooning qui s'en dégageait : les rideaux de dentelles aux fenêtres, la terrasse aux jardinières fleuries, la statuette d'ange dans la niche au-dessus de la porte, les deux parterres de fleurs qui menaient au trois marches du perron, les oiseaux gazouillant dans les arbres… Mais, arme au poing, l'ex-marine ne voyait que les issues potentielles – pour entrer comme pour sortir – et les zones trop à découvert à éviter au cas où un vigile quelconque les guetterait ainsi que milles-et-un autres infimes détails que son œil expert notait et qu'il classait dans un coin de sa mémoire au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Il ignorait si le calme – presque surréel compte tenu de ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer – venait d'un système d'insonorisation efficace ou du simple fait que toute la maisonnée fusse endormie. Gibbs lutta pour garder loin de son esprit la potentialité que le calme ambiant vienne du fait que Tony ne soit pas là. Ils avaient bien localisé les véhicules et vérifié les plaques, mais il existait toujours la possibilité qu'ils aient quittés les lieux par un autre moyen de transport…

Serrant son arme plus fermement, il prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'un craquement de branches derrière lui le fit sursauter. Pour la seconde fois, il braquait le cœur de McGee.

« Merde ! McGee ! », souffla-t-il en abaissant son arme vers le sol.

« Désolé patron », chuchota Tim. « C'est Ziva qui m'envoie. Elle a repéré tous les suspects. Ils sont dans les chambres à l'étage. Pas de signe de Tony… »

Gibbs nota l'hésitation et la tension de son agent et l'incita à développer d'un mouvement de tête pressant.

« En fait, au rez-de-chaussée, il y a une grande pièce avec… divers… heu… » Le pauvre garçon ne savait comment continuer et déglutit péniblement avant de poursuivre d'une seule traite, sans respirer : « Ziva-a-dit-que-ce-doit-être-leur-salle-de-jeu-vu-l es-installations-et-les-objets-qui-s'y-trouvent. Ils-sont-encore-plein-de-sang-et-d'autres-traces-e t-elle-dit-aussi-que-Tony-est-toujours-enfermé-que lque-part-à-l'intérieur-et-qu'elle-a-repéré-deux-p ortes-qui-pourraient-le-cacher-une-sous-l'escalier -sûrement-un-garde-manger-et-l'autre-dans-la-cuisi ne-qui-doit-donner-sur-un-cellier. »

Il fallut un moment à Jethro pour comprendre ce que son jeune agent venait de lui apprendre. Lorsque l'entendement se fit, son regard se tourna alors vers la maison, plus glacial et plus meurtrier que jamais.

« Dis lui que j'entre dans deux minutes et que je veux qu'elle en attende encore trois avant que vous n'entriez à votre tour par l'arrière. »

Tim, essoufflé, acquiesça avant de filer rejoindre la jeune femme qu'il savait armée jusqu'aux dents à l'arrière de la maison. Gibbs leur avait dit de ne pas prendre leur badge ni leur arme de service : cette opération devait, jusqu'au bout, rester entre eux. Tim avait eut le choix de ne pas participer vu son manque d'expérience au combat, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester en arrière alors qu'il s'agissait de l'un des leurs, de Tony Dinozzo, roi des emmerdeurs à ses heures perdues mais ami fidèle et irremplaçable.

Gibbs ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, forçant son cœur à battre à un rythme plus lent et régulier. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était plus déterminé que jamais.

« J'arrive Tony, tiens bon. Je suis là maintenant, et plus jamais je ne te lâcherais. Plus jamais. »

Une dernière inspiration et il s'approcha d'un pas rapide mais discret vers le perron surmonté d'une porte qui ne resterait plus très longtemps fermée.  
Foi de Gibbs.

.

**À suivre**

.


	12. Chap 12 - Regarde-moi

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP  
**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Anthony Dinozzo senior n'a jamais pu pardonner le matricide commit par son fils. Et depuis toujours, il le lui fait payer. Le prix fort. Gibbs saura-t-il sauver son agent de ce cauchemar ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Je crois que voilà un chapitre attendu par beaucoup... !  
Nous allons aborder un grand tournant, maintenant. J'espère que les prochains chapitres répondront à vos attentes et vous plairont tout autant.  
Encore merci à ceux et celles qui ont eut le courage de rester aux côtés de notre adorable Tony pendant ce cauchemar qu'il a vécu.  
Tout n'est pas encore réglé, vous vous en doutez ; il lui reste (et à nous aussi par la même occasion) beaucoup de chemin à faire. Alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas l'abandonner et je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre d'un chapitre à l'autre.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

**Chapitre XII – Regarde-moi**

.

Aucune ouverture ne donnant sur le cellier, Tony ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, s'il faisait encore nuit ou déjà jour dehors. Il ignorait donc également combien de temps de tranquillité il lui restait avant que ne commence la plus humiliante des journées pour lui. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu d'autre rôle que passif devant les caméras de son père. Mais cette fois-ci, il allait devoir donner le sentiment que son statut d'esclave sexuel – puisque, en définitive, c'est bien ce qu'il était – était son choix personnel, ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui-même. Il se sentit nauséeux et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas vomir la bile que son pauvre estomac affamé tentait de recracher.

Une fois les spasmes passés, il s'interrogea sur ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. Malgré sa fatigue, il présentait toujours quand l'atmosphère ambiante changeait et sortait alors automatiquement de son sommeil, même le plus profond. D'ordinaire, cela lui permettait d'éviter d'être réveillé brutalement – il feignait alors de dormir pour éviter tout traitement pire que celui prévu. Cette fois-ci pourtant, nul bruit de pas ou de respiration qui indiquerait que quelqu'un allait ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu alerter son instinct ?

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se concentrer sur les bruits de la maison et ceux, plus étouffés, de l'extérieur. Rien. Un peu trop de "rien", en fait. Il manquait le chant d'oiseaux – nocturnes ou diurnes – près de la cabane même le vent semblait retenir sa respiration, comme en attente d'un événement imminent. Puis un léger grincement, presque imperceptible, suivit d'un bruit de frottement de bois contre du bois. Tony reconnu immédiatement le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Mais personne n'avait emprunté les escaliers… donc ce n'était pas un habitant de la maison qui sortait, mais quelqu'un qui entrait. Il se tendit brusquement : un nouvel invité de son père ? Il craignit le pire. Puis quelque chose l'interpella : il n'avait pas entendu de bruit de moteur ni de portière que l'on claque. L'inconnu était arrivé à pied… ce ne pouvait donc être un ami de Dinozzo senior… Il tendit de nouveau l'oreille.

Quelqu'un entrait dans chaque pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Mais, ami ou ennemi ? Lorsque les pas glissèrent sans bruit – du moins pour une personne qui ne serait pas entraînée comme il l'était – sur le carrelage de la cuisine, il retînt instinctivement sa respiration. Les pas s'éloignèrent aussitôt que la porte menant à la terrasse s'ouvrit. Un autre visiteur ? Le jeune agent fronça les sourcils. Deux inconnus dans la maison, entrant alors que son père dormait, voilà qui n'était pas banal. Et pas rassurant non plus. Après tout, ayant été mis aux enchères, il courrait le risque qu'il s'agisse de pervers venu le _voler_.

Il lui sembla que l'on chuchota et que la porte sous l'escalier fut ouverte. Puis une paire de pas revint dans la cuisine. Tâtonnant dans le noir, il chercha de quoi se défendre, mais il n'avait même pas un oreiller sous la main. Son père ne prenait jamais aucun risque connaissant ses aptitudes de combat. Désespéré, il ne put qu'attendre que la porte ne lui dévoile son probable nouveau tortionnaire. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et, assis en position semi-fœtale, se lova dans le coin le plus reculé du lit, tremblant malgré lui.

.

Après s'être assuré que le rez-de-chaussée soit vide, Gibbs s'était apprêté à vérifier le cellier quand le bruit de la porte arrière l'avait fait revenir au centre de la maison. Ziva et Tim entrèrent et il leur confirma rapidement que tout était ok. Ils ouvrirent ensemble la porte du garde-manger et n'y découvrirent que des rayonnages supportant une quantité plus qu'importante de boîtes de conserves et de bocaux. De quoi tenir un siège. Il posta ses deux agents devant les escaliers au cas où l'un des hôtes des lieux ne décide de se lever et retourna dans la cuisine.

En vérité, il voulait éviter à Tony la honte de se retrouver face à son équipe au grand complet. Il ne voulait pas que Tony soit encore plus exposé qu'il ne l'avait déjà été.

Gibbs dû prendre le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement pour se calmer tant son cœur battait fort. Il savait que Tony était derrière la porte, mais il ignorait dans quel état il le trouverait et, craignant le pire, il eut du mal à combattre la boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers la poignée, sa main tremblait. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir tourner le bouton nacré de la porte le séparant encore de l'être qui lui était devenu si cher à son cœur.

.

La porte s'ouvrit et un flot de lumière blanche envahit le cagibi, aveuglant le jeune homme nu et apeuré. Un grognement de stupéfaction, de rage et de peine émana de l'ombre qui le surplombait et Tony se recroquevilla d'avantage sur lui-même. Il perçu une main qui s'approchait de lui et il gémit misérablement, un faible « _pitié, non_ » glissa de ses lèvres, brûlant sa gorge aux cordes vocales abimées d'avoir tant crié. La main s'immobilisa net.

Gibbs manqua crier en voyant le corps meurtri et lacéré qui tremblait, replié sur lui-même. Cet être brisé n'était pas l'homme si plein de vie qu'il connaissait. Et lorsque la voix rauque et cassée supplia à l'approche de sa main, il retint et son geste et ses larmes. La quantité d'émotions qui l'envahissaient menaçait de le submerger et de l'emporter. Jamais, pas même à la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur, une telle rage et un tel chagrin. Il inspira difficilement mais reprit peu à peu le contrôle, il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant il devait être fort s'il voulait pouvoir aider Tony.

Il retira sa main qu'il s'était apprêté à poser sur l'épaule tremblante et bleuie de son ami et s'accroupit, quittant la position dominante qu'il avait involontairement prise.

« Tony », chuchota-t-il doucement. « Regarde-moi, Tony. C'est Gibbs. Je suis venu te chercher, Tony. Je suis venu pour te ramener. Alors, regarde-moi. S'il-te-plaît, Tony, regarde-moi. »

Gibbs crevait d'envie de tendre de nouveau la main pour attirer le jeune homme dans ses bras, l'enlacer, le bercer et, surtout, surtout !, ne jamais plus le lâcher, l'y garder bien à l'abri. Pour toujours.

Quant à Tony, bien qu'il reconnu la voix, ne parvint pas à faire confiance à ses oreilles. C'était impossible que Gibbs – _Le_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs, son patron – puisse être là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le ton patient et rassurant finit par lui donner l'espoir que ce fusse pas qu'un rêve. Alors, lentement, très lentement, il releva la tête et regarda l'ombre devant lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'accoutument à la lumière et que n'apparaisse les traits de la personne hantant ses rêves et ses fantasmes.

Doucement, comme l'on fait pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage, Gibbs tendit de nouveau la main, paume au ciel, et attendit que Tony comprenne et la prenne de son propre chef. Le regard mêlé d'espoir et de crainte fixé sur lui, lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing, et il crut même entendre son cœur émettre une sorte de _Pang !_ comme un ballon qui éclate.

Deux longues minutes d'immobilité passèrent avant que Tony ne tende à son tour la. Juste avant qu'il ne la pose dans celle de Gibbs, il eut un temps d'arrêt, craignant de ne rencontrer que le vide et que la silhouette synonyme de tant d'espoir devant lui ne s'efface telle une illusion. Mais la voix grave reprit doucement, l'attirant comme la lumière attire les papillons.

« Regarde-moi, Tony, je suis là. Je suis vraiment là. Viens. »

Et lorsqu'il posa effectivement sa main dans celle de son aîné, une larme de soulagement roula sur sa joue et il murmura le nom de celui qui l'avait – à son propre insu – maintenu en vie jusqu'ici et le sauvait – pour de vrai cette fois – maintenant.

Gibbs referma aussitôt sa main et attira l'homme aux grands yeux verts maintenant embués vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans ses bras, le jeune homme éclata en sanglots qu'il chercha à étouffer en enfonçant son visage contre le torse puissant et rassurant de Jethro. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de lui et, tout en lui caressant le dos, se mit à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort et des promesses d'éternité.

Il arracha ensuite le drap du lit et le drapa autour du corps torturé qu'il souleva délicatement. Gibbs fut surpris de sa légèreté et son cœur se serra violement. Une bouffée de rage envers le père Dinozzo monta en lui et il ravala un juron. Non, sa priorité était de sortir Tony de là, la vengeance attendrait au moins jusque là.

Portant son agent qui, tête maintenant enfouie dans son cou, s'accrochait à lui comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse, Gibbs recula d'un pas et sursauta au bruit de chaîne que son mouvement avait provoqué. Baissant la tête, il vit alors comment Tony était attaché au mur. Le mot "esclave" traversa son esprit et une vague de nausée monta en lui.

Mais, tout aussitôt, il regarda derrière lui, alarmé par la présence d'une tierce personne dans la cuisine. Et soupira de soulagement : ce n'était que MacGee. Celui-ci eut un hoquet en découvrant la scène, et plaqua violement ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'un cri d'horreur ne retentisse dans la maisonnée endormie. Un instant figé par ce qu'il voyait, ce fut le regard d'urgence que Gibbs lui lança qui le remit en action et il s'approcha rapidement pour voir ce que son patron lui indiquait du menton.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de défaire le bracelet. Trouve de quoi déboulonner la plaque du mur. On s'occupera d'ôter les fers plus tard. Quand il sera en sécurité », lui souffla Gibbs d'une voix pressée dont les phases courtes étaient plus sèches que d'ordinaire tant le sauvetage de Tony lui tenait à cœur Tim comprenait. « Et fais vite, il faut être sortit avant que les autres ne se lèvent ! »

Le jeune agent acquiesça et sortit un couteau suisse version armée que Ziva lui avait confié avant leur départ. « _Avec un couteau comme ça, il n'y a pas une situation dont un homme ne peut se sortir_ », lui avait-elle précisé sur le ton d'un secret partagé. Mentalement, il remercia la jeune femme puis entreprit et défaire les grosses vis.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour en arriver à bout, minutes pendant lesquelles Gibbs versa des paroles de réconfort dans l'oreille d'un Tony au bord de l'évanouissement. Tim délogea ensuite l'épaisse plaque de fer carrée et la déposa dans le giron de son coéquipier, frissonnant d'horreur en apercevant une partie des marques sur le cou et le côté du visage de celui-ci : la preuve des horreurs qu'il avait subies était pire que de voir ces mêmes horreurs en photo ou même vidéo là, on ne pouvait plus nier la réalité.

Gibbs évacua rapidement les lieux, MacGee sur les talons, et Ziva ferma la marche, arme au poing. Une fois dehors, ils rejoignirent silencieusement le véhicule qu'ils avaient garé plus loin dans une petite clairière. Tony ne broncha pas pendant tout le trajet. Mais lorsque l'ex-marine voulu déposer son protégé sur la banquette arrière, ce dernier s'accrocha si fort à lui, gémissant sur un ton paniqué, qu'il dû le reprendre dans ses bras et se redresser.

« Non… nooon… M'abandonne pas… », supplia-t-il comme désespéré d'une voix complètement brisée.

Le regard gris se voila d'une tristesse sans nom avant qu'un éclair d'orage ne le traverse. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de la petite maison de bois et Ziva et Tim ressentir plus encore qu'ils ne virent son dilemme : il voulait retourner faire payer aux sept hommes ce qu'ils avaient fait – et à l'un d'entre eux en particulier – mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Tony seul.

Ziva posa une main sur son épaule, et attendit qu'il tourne son regard vers elle. Il vit qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il vit aussi la promesse que ces hommes ne resteraient pas impunis. Il vit sa détermination aussi puissante que la sienne. Enfin, il vit ce qu'il savait déjà, à savoir que, pour le moment, Tony était plus important que n'importe quelle vendetta. Alors, soupirant, il hocha la tête et se glissa à l'aide des deux jeunes gens à l'arrière du véhicule.

À peine Gibbs fut-il assis que Tony se pressa plus étroitement contre lui, grognant légèrement à cause de ses blessures avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsque les bras qui l'entouraient se raffermirent autour de lui : c'était réel, pas un rêve. Il était enfin en sécurité et, pour la première fois en quelques jours, c'est volontairement qu'il se laissa glisser vers l'inconscience.

Un dernier regard aux deux hommes et Tim referma la portière avant de se glisser sur le siège passager tandis que Ziva démarrait déjà le moteur. Tim ouvrit son portable et composa le numéro d'Abby. Elle décrocha avant même que la première sonnerie ait fini de retentir.

« Abb-

- …

- Oui, on l'a retrouvé, il est avec nous. Je vou-

- …

- _Hé !_ Doucement Abby ! Il-

- …

- Non, non.

- …

- Il dort, là.

- …

- Oui.

- …

- Je lui dirais, oui.

- …

- Non, on a pas-

- …

- Non, ils ne le savent pas encore : ils dormaient encore quand on est par-

- …

- Ziva a neutralisé leurs voitures, et-

- …

- Oui, Abby, oui.

- …

- J'ai mis le brouilleur sur l'antenne relais.

- …

- Bien sûr que j'ai vérifié qu'il marchait correctement, Abby ! Ils n'ont plus de réseau téléphone. Et- … Écoutes-moi ! Je disais que le fixe de la cabane est coupé. Et, pour la dernière fois, OUI, on prend soin de lui !

- …

- Je sais, excuse-moi. Nous aussi on est sur les nerfs. Sinon, pour eux… je ne sais pas vraiment… une bonne heure de marche, je pense. Peut-être un peu plus.

- …

- Bon, on est en route, on se retrouve chez le patron, d'accord ? Tu as tout ?

- …

- Très bien. À tout à l'heure. »

Tim raccrocha et se tourna vers Gibbs qui couvait Tony du regard. Paternellement. Non, se dit Tim, il y a quelque chose d'autre dans ce regard. Comme… de l'amour ? D'une main, l'homme qu'ils respectaient tous caressait doucement la forme endormie sur ses genoux et MacGee resta un instant à contempler la tendresse du geste.

« Patron ? », appela doucement Tim. « Abby est avec Ducky, ils vont chez vous pour nous attendre. Ils ont récupéré de quoi soigner Tony. »

« Très bien », répondit distraitement Gibbs sans lâcher Tony du regard.

Un cahot de la route les secoua alors et Tony se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, la voix basse de Gibbs s'éleva alors en un doux murmure, flot incessant de mots emplis de chaleur et d'amour. Et Tony s'apaisa, et son corps se détendit alors que ses cauchemars reculaient devant Gibbs et sa présence rassurante.

MacGee et Ziva échangèrent un regard entendu, la jeune femme ayant, elle aussi, vu, dans son rétroviseur, le cocon de tendresse que Gibbs tissait autour de leur ami. Une question passa dans le regard de Tim et Ziva hocha la tête, un petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres : oui, ils avaient vu la même chose. Et une vague d'espoir leur réchauffa le cœur, Tony était entre de bonnes mains si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à le "réparer", ce ne pouvait qu'être le patron. Et si ce qu'ils avaient vu était ce qu'ils pensaient, alors Tony pourrait se relever et apprendre à avancer malgré ce qu'il avait vécu appuyé par la meilleure et la plus forte des personnes qu'ils connaissent.

Tony méritait d'être heureux. Et personne ne pourrait à la fois le protéger sans l'étouffer, le stimuler sans le forcer, et surtout l'aimer sans lui faire le moindre mal, aussi bien que Gibbs saurait le faire. L'amour de Gibbs était une chose précieuse pour chacun d'entre eux, mais il s'agissait d'un amour paternel. Son amour le plus pur et le plus sincère était réservé à un être très spécial et celui-ci était justement celui qui avait le plus grandement besoin que quelqu'un ait ce genre de sentiment pour lui.

« Courage, Tony », murmura la jeune israélienne. « On rentre à la maison. »

.

**À suivre**

.


	13. Chap 13 - Où suis-je ?

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon  
**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Gibbs a enfin récupéré "_son_" Tony. Il va maintenant falloir l'aider à se reconstruire, à tourner la page. Il reste un long chemin à parcourir au jeune homme pour se remette d'une si longue vie de cauchemar. Sans oublier que Gibbs, Ziva, Tim et Abby ont la ferme intention de le venger et de faire payer son père et les "amis" de celui-ci pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Désolée pour le retard, mais juillet/août n'est décidément pas une période idéale pour trouver le temps de se mettre sur l'ordi ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. De plus, j'avais pris une petite pause pour écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger, mais vous l'avez certainement déjà veu, ma petite fic de 4 chapitres intitulée "Sous-marin", non? (_Oui, oui, je sais, c'est honteux de profiter de ce nouveau chapitre pour "m'auto-faire" de la pub !_)  
Sinon, encore merci pour ceux et celles qui suivent toujours cette fic et pour vos petits messages d'encouragement. Et j'espère que la seconde partie vous plaira tout autant que la première.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

(2nde partie)

**Chapitre XIII – Où suis-je ?**

.

_Maison de Leroy Jethro Gibbs – Mardi, 13 heures_

.

La route s'était faite en silence si ce n'était pour l'agitation ponctuelle de Tony aussitôt suivies du ronronnement de la voix de Gibbs. À 13 heures, Ziva se garait derrière le véhicule d'Abby. Elle et Tim descendirent de voiture et allèrent aider Gibbs à s'en extirper sans qu'il n'ait à lâcher Tony. À peine était-ce fait qu'une silhouette juchée sur d'impressionnantes chaussures à plateforme jaillit de la maison, se précipita vers eux et pila à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

« Tony ! », s'exclama Abby d'une voix pleine de larmes en le voyant inconscient dans les bras de Gibbs.

La jeune femme désirait tant pouvoir serrer son collègue et ami contre son cœur, tant l'entendre faire référence à un film ou un autre, ou encore faire une blague de plus ou moins bon goût. Ce qu'elle voyait là n'avait rien des retrouvailles joyeuses qu'elle s'était imaginées. Oh, bien sûr qu'elle avait tenté de rationnaliser et avait eu conscience qu'il y ait peu de chance que Tony soit en bon état à son retour, mais elle avait espéré…

Et maintenant, elle se tenait là, bras ballant, regard embué. Elle se sentait perdue, avait envie d'hurler sa frustration à la terre entière. Tim la prit doucement par le bras et lui murmura de venir avec lui elle l'entendit à peine, mais obéit mécaniquement. Gibbs suivit, puis Ziva. Et tous entrèrent dans le salon où le Docteur Mallard les attendait.

Gibbs déposa doucement le corps inerte sur son vieux canapé puis s'assit pour poser la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux. Tony se tendit soudainement dans son sommeil alors qu'une plainte à fendre l'âme glissait de ses lèvres. Il se mit à respirer difficilement, Jethro caressa alors doucement son visage le jeune homme, après avoir quelque peu sursauté, se détendit peu à peu sous la caresse réconfortante.

Les regards étaient tous tournés vers Tony, lourds de peine mais aussi de culpabilité. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pour rien dans ce que leur ami avait subi des années durant, mais n'aurait-il pas suffit d'un peu plus d'attention de leur part pour y mettre fin plus tôt ?

« Jethro ? », demanda Ducky en s'asseyant sur la table basse. « Tu préfères peut-être que je lui donne des sédatifs le temps de… », il hésita, gêné, avant de se reprendre et de poursuivre d'une voix triste, « le temps de l'examiner ? J'ai le kit de… viol avec moi et de quoi… soigner ses blessures… »

Jethro leva des yeux gris de tristesse et regarda longuement son aîné avant d'abaisser de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme aux traits tirés et au corps meurtri.

« D'accord », souffla-t-il après réflexion. Mais touche-le le moins possible… »

Ducky hocha la tête en silence avant de se tourner vers les trois jeunes gens debout derrière lui.

« Vous devriez retourner au bureau, donner le change au directeur. Vous pourrez revenir demain prendre des nouvelles de Tony. »

« Et trouvez-moi de quoi constituer un dossier solide contre…. _Eux_ », ajouta Gibbs d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent silencieusement avant d'obtempérer – quoique à regret car désireux d'être présents au réveil de leur ami.

.

_Mardi, à la tombée de la nuit_

.

Lorsque Tony revint à lui, la première chose qui le frappa fut le silence puis, il (re-)sentit immédiatement qu'il n'était plus dans le cellier exigu où il s'était endormi. Il bougea imperceptiblement, yeux toujours clôt – au cas où – afin de vérifier ses très certaines restreintes. Et il eut un choc : il n'en sentait aucune ! Forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal, il se concentra un peu plus. La pièce semblait d'assez bonnes proportions sans être trop spacieuse vu qu'il y avait de l'air frais et une température ambiante agréable. Une chambre à coucher ? Tony fronça les sourcils. Si c'était bien le cas, alors pourquoi n'était-il attaché d'aucune sorte ?

Lentement, il entrouvrit les yeux. La chambre à coucher, puisque c'en était bien une, était agréable, baignée d'une lueur douce provenant de fenêtres fermées de simples voilages. Dehors, le soleil se couchait lentement. Ouvrant maintenant les yeux en grand, Tony s'étira et baillât, roulant sur le dos pour mieux appréhender son nouvel environnement. La pièce lui semblait familière sans pour autant parvenir à la situer. Il était de plus en plus perplexe.

Quelque chose le fit soudainement intérieurement sursauter : il était vêtu d'un pyjama ! Il toucha prudemment son corps et fut encore plus étonné de découvrir qu'il avait été soigné, des bandages couvrant une majeure partie de son corps martyrisé. À bien y réfléchir, il avait même dû recevoir des médicaments puisque ses douleurs étaient bien moins vives. Toutefois, une question demeurait : où était-il ? et pourquoi ?

Dinozzo se forçat à se remémorer – à contrecœur – le plus de choses possibles. La dernière chose qui lui revint fut la fameuse _séance photo_ pour le site où son père l'avait mis en vente. Puis il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir en se souvenant des mots de son père : ce qu'il devait faire le lendemain même devant les caméras… Il avait depuis longtemps appris à s'isoler dans son monde intérieur pour atténuer l'horreur de ce qu'il subissait. Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne se souvenir de rien… Il suffisait malgré tout de peu de chose pour que tout lui revienne : quelques mots, un son, une image ou même une odeur. Était-ce qui était arrivé ? La séance avait-elle été si humiliante que son esprit l'avait – temporairement – rayé de sa mémoire ?

Il se repassa en mémoire les dernières choses dont il se souvenait dans l'espoir de rappeler quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir où il avait atterrit : la tige métallique électrifiée d'Adett, le poing si large de Trabowlden et ses bougies, le couteau et la langue d'Owen, les forceps et les aiguilles enduite d'aphrodisiaque pur de Brent Talwing, la bouteille de champagne et le caviar de Marcotti, les mains de Schüssung sur son cou et les billes s'entrechoquant en lui… mais aussi les godes et autres vibros, les diverses chaînes, cordes et liens, des fruits en tout genre, les lavements, le martinet et le fouet, le plug lançant des décharges électriques contre sa prostate, l'immense collection de gags…

Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler de plus en plus et il se replia soudainement sur lui-même, en position fœtale. Des gémissements lui échappaient au fur et à mesure que les images, les sons, les odeurs et les sensations lui revenaient en mémoire. Mais impossible d'aller plus loin. Son père l'avait attaché dans son ancienne chambre – le cellier de la cuisine – et il avait même remarqué la nouvelle chaîne et le bracelet plus large que celui qui enserrait sa cheville d'enfant autrefois. Et rien d'autre.

Il savait qu'il devait partir en _vacances_ avec son père et ses six amis après la séance vidéo publicitaire qu'il était censé tourner. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il devait être remis à son acheteur. Avait-il vraiment vécu quelque chose de si terrible que son esprit refusait de s'en souvenir ? Il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de "manquer" plus de 24 heures de sa vie… Du moins, pas avant ce jour…

Mais, si tel était bien le cas… il n'y avait alors qu'une réponse possible à la question « où suis-je ? »… Il avait été vendu. Ce qui signifiait également que la porte à sa gauche était fermée à clef et il était plus que probable que des caméras étaient cachées dans la chambre. Il ne tarderait donc pas à avoir de la visite étant réveillé. Tony se maudit mentalement de n'avoir pas fait semblant d'être encore endormi.

Enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, Tony inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Pour le coup, il en oublia carrément de respirer : l'odeur qui venait de l'assaillir était celle de Gibbs ! Des larmes inondèrent son visage et des sanglots secouèrent ses épaules tandis qu'il étreignait plus fort encore l'oreiller. À force de rêver de son patron, voilà qu'il s'imaginait sentir son odeur. Bien qu'il sût que c'était tout à fait impossible, il huma l'odeur boisée, se berçant lentement, glissant vers des images d'utopies d'une vie plus douce où son amour lui était retourné. Bientôt, il glissa dans un sommeil agité où cauchemars et espoir luttaient.

.

**À suivre**

.


	14. Chap 14 - Pardonne-moi

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP

**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Gibbs a enfin récupéré "_son_" Tony. Il va maintenant falloir l'aider à se reconstruire, à tourner la page. Il reste un long chemin à parcourir au jeune homme pour se remette d'une si longue vie de cauchemar. Sans oublier que Gibbs, Ziva, Tim et Abby ont la ferme intention de le venger et de faire payer son père et les "amis" de celui-ci pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

(2nde partie)

**Chapitre XIV – Pardonne-moi**

.

Sur la table de la cuisine trônaient plusieurs piles de boîtes de médicaments. Gibbs les regardait comme si elles étaient les coupables de tout le mal survenu à Tony. Après un instant d'immobilité, il tourna les yeux vers les feuillets qu'il tenait en main et qu'il avait lu une bonne douzaine de fois déjà. Ducky lui avait mis par écrit les instructions concernant le traitement qu'il avait prescrit à Tony après avoir pris soin de ses blessures. Et collecté sur – et dans – son corps tout ce qu'il avait pu pour qu'Abby analyse le tout. Cette dernière partie avait été une épreuve pour Gibbs qui avait eut du mal à supporter que quelqu'un touche le jeune homme en des endroits si intimes. Il avait toutefois été soulagé que Tony soit endormi et n'ai pas eut à vivre cela directement.

Il relut lentement les feuillets, identifiant chaque médicament et crème en posant le doigt dessus. Il avait hâte que Dinozzo se réveille tout en souhaitant que cela n'arrive pas trop tôt, craignant sa réaction. Il avait assuré Ducky qu'il pourrait s'occuper de lui et veiller à son bon rétablissement, mais, à dire vrai, il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Maintenant qu'il était conscient de ses sentiments pour son agent, il avait peur d'être rejeté bien sûr, et encore plus de gâcher leur amitié en l'effrayant ou le blessant : après ce qu'il avait vécu, il semblait peu probable qu'il ait envie d'être approché de façon intime par le moindre être masculin…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment aborder le jeune homme à son réveil un cri et un bruit sourd sur le plancher au-dessus de lui le firent se lever d'un bon. Sans un regard à la chaise qu'il venait de renverser dans sa précipitation, l'ex-marine monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre à coucher dont il ouvrit si brutalement la porte qu'elle claqua contre le mur, y imprégnant la marque de la poignée.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge à la scène devant lui tandis qu'il se figeait sur le pas de la porte : Tony se tenait dans le coin opposé de la chambre, accroupi entre la commode et le mur, enserrant un oreiller et oscillant d'avant en arrière. Le bruit de la porte avait arraché une plainte lancinante au jeune homme qui pressait son visage inondé de larmes dans l'oreiller.

Tony s'était en fait éveillé brutalement d'un cauchemar où le regard haineux de son père le poursuivait et en était tombé du lit. Naviguant entre rêves et cauchemars, il avait vu la silhouette de Gibbs s'évanouir entre ses bras tandis que son père riait au-dessus de lui. Même éveillé, il lui semblait voir encore son regard et avait littéralement rampé jusqu'à un coin de la chambre, y cherchant vainement refuge.

Une partie de lui savait qu'il lui fallait se reprendre, mais une autre partie pleurait à l'intérieur de lui face à un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans qui, bien que visiblement molesté, lui murmurait de ne pas s'en faire, que ça allait passer, que ça finissait toujours par passer. Il lui disait aussi qu'il devait être brave et courageux pour pouvoir retrouver Gibbs et, comme chaque fois, apprendre une fois de plus comment sourire. Tony frotta plus vivement son visage contre l'oreiller et sa merveilleuse odeur si rassurante.

« _Gibbs_ », murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée emplie d'une infinie tristesse.

.

L'interpellé avait doucement avancé vers le jeune homme recroquevillé, tendu d'appréhension et, lorsqu'il entendit son nom, se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un soupir malheureux tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il s'accroupit devant lui et l'appela doucement, se retenant de l'attirer dans ses bras de peur de l'effrayer.

« Va-t-en », entendit-il. Les mots avaient été faiblement soufflés mais leur effet fut celle d'une gifle. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Une longue minute s'écoula avant que la voix enrouée s'élève de nouveau.

« Va-t-en. Je sais que tu n'es pas réel, alors va-t-en. Tu n'es pas Gibbs. Gibbs ne sait pas où je suis. Et s'il le savait, il ne voudrait pas me voir. Alors tu ne peux pas être lui. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Les deux dernières phrases se brisèrent en un sanglot et les yeux gris s'emplirent de larmes. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et le força contre sa poitrine, ses bras l'enserrant fermement.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'il fut saisit et il chercha à lutter, l'oreiller lui échappant mais, affaiblit, il ne put rien faire. Puis il se figea tout à coup : cette odeur ! Il connaissait cette odeur ! Celle de l'oreiller ! C'était celle de Gibbs !

Une main se mit à lui caresser le dos en lents cercles réconfortant et la voix qu'il aimait tant égraina des mots doux à son oreille. C'était bien lui, le vrai, le seul et l'unique Leroy Jethro Gibbs qui l'étreignait et commençait à le bercer tendrement ! Tony éclata en sanglot, s'agrippant au T-shirt de Gibbs, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve de plus – même si celui-ci semblait plus que vivace et réel.

« Chhhut… Tout va bien, Tony. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. On va te soigner, vite te remettre sur pied. D'accord ? Tout va bien. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promets. Tout va bien… »

Il le berça ainsi pendant longtemps. Lorsque le corps entre ses bras cessa de trembler et que seuls quelques reniflements témoignaient de la crise de larme, Gibbs se releva, serrant toujours le jeune homme contre son torse. Il le ramena vers le lit où il le fit s'allonger et s'assit au bord du lit. Enfin Tony ouvrit les yeux et ils se regardèrent longuement.

Gibbs leva la main pour caresser le visage de Tony, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et un flash de panique traversa son regard. Retenant un soupir blessé, il baissa sa main. Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

Puis, comme au ralentit, Gibbs vit la main de Tony se tendre vers lui. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit alors qu'il la prenait délicatement dans la sienne, massant doucement le dos de la main brune de son pouce.

Les yeux de Tony papillonnèrent rapidement sous la caresse avant de se fixer de nouveaux sur ce gris symbole de sécurité. Et… d'amour ? Non, ça, il n'osait pas l'espérer : il n'était pas quelqu'un pouvant être aimé.

Cette fois-ci, il ne recula pas lorsque Gibbs approcha de nouveau la main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue. Soupirant, il s'appuya contre le toucher chaud et soupira. L'ex-marine réarrangea quelques mèches de cheveux tombés sur son front et il frissonna, refermant doucement les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la main disparu et la sienne fut lâchée. Il rouvrit les yeux, la détresse l'emplissant de nouveau entièrement.

« Non ! », croassa-t-il péniblement en lui agrippant le poignet. « Me laisse pas… »

« Oh, Tony… Je vais juste te chercher des médicaments et de l'eau », murmura Gibbs. « Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le jeune homme hésita longuement avant de hocher la tête et de le relâcher. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la chambre et dût lutter contre les larmes et pour que les tremblements de son corps ne reprennent pas. L'absence de son patron lui sembla durer une éternité et il craignit pendant ces quelques longues minutes que jamais il ne reviendrait. Et enfin, il reparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tony le regarda faire le tour du lit et revenir s'asseoir près de lui. Il déposa plusieurs boîtes sur la table de nuit, mais il ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard, attendant que leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'en plus d'un regard plein de tendresse, Gibbs lui accorda l'un de ses si rares et pourtant si doux sourires. Tony rosit légèrement alors qu'une bulle de bien être gonfla en lui, le réchauffant agréablement.

Gibbs n'avait qu'une envie, prendre de nouveau le jeune homme dans ses bras, et résister ne fut pas évident. À défaut, il reprit sa main dans les siennes et le regarda se détendre. Mais, soudainement, il vit les beaux yeux verts s'agrandir d'horreur et Tony se retourna brusquement de l'autre côté, lui tournant le dos et se repliant sur lui-même.

« Tony ! », s'exclama-t-il de stupeur avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tony ? Dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il fut incapable de répondre, submergé par l'horreur de sa prise de conscience. Gibbs l'avait retrouvé, ce qui signifiait qu'il savait tout de son secret, de ce qu'il avait fait. Et il avait été soigné, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait vu l'horrible état de son corps. Et, pire, Gibbs n'ignorait plus rien de son crime, son matricide, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais sa confiance. Et si Gibbs savait toute ces choses, alors Gibbs allait maintenant le haïr et le mépriser pour ce qu'il est. Il ne chercha même pas à empêcher les larmes de couler, pas plus qu'il ne réalisa qu'il s'était mis à gémir toute sa détresse.

Tony ne semblait pas entendre ses appels, et Gibbs ne savait pas que faire. Il n'osait pas le toucher, de peur d'augmenter sa panique ou de causer toute autre réaction négative. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer : avait-il fait quelque chose de particulier ? étaient-ce les médicaments qui l'avait effrayé ? ou encore un souvenir qui l'avait heurté de plein fouet ? Il était un marine, un homme endurci ayant apprit à contrôler ses émotions pourtant, en cet instant, il se sentait anéanti de douleur, le cœur douloureusement déchiré, broyé. Son envie de tuer les responsables flasha violement en lui et il lui fallut un effort énorme pour ne pas hurler sa frustration.

« Tony. Parle-moi, Tony. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Parle-moi, que je puisse t'aider », essaya-t-il encore une fois. « Bon sang ! Tony ! Parle. Moi. », commanda-t-il ensuite plus fermement, sa propre peur répondant à celle de son cadet.

Sa voix de commandement eut pour effet de faire cesser les gémissements, mais d'augmenter les tremblements du corps recroquevillé devant lui. Gibbs s'en voulut immédiatement et se mordit la lèvre, se morigénant intérieurement : il méritait des baffes, c'est de douceur dont Tony avait besoin.

« Tony », reprit-il donc un ton plus bas. « Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

La voix enrouée s'éleva, tremblante, entrecoupée de hoquets et sanglots mal contenus et la peur qu'elle contenait enfonça des pieux de culpabilité dans la poitrine de Jethro.

« J-Je suis dé-désolé… Je vou-voulais pas… t-te fâcher. Pa-pardon. Pardon. Pi-pitié, je su-suis déso-… -lé ! Je v-veux pas… que… que… Je veux pas qu-que t-tu me dé-détestes ! »

La dernière phrase fut criée et se brisa dans un sanglot. Gibbs, inconscient que ses propres larmes inondaient son visage, réagit alors d'instinct : il enserra le jeune homme par la taille et se coucha contre son dos, le pressant contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Oh ! Tony ! Tony. Comment peux-tu croire que je te déteste ? Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je suis désolé, Tony, vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt. J'aurais dû te protéger de tout ça. Pardon, Tony, pardon. »

Il continua longtemps à demander pardon ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Tony se relaxe contre le sien et qu'il sente une main se poser presque timidement sur son avant bras, effleurant sa peau. Alors il demanda une fois encore pardon et se tut.

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? »

La question le prit tellement par surprise, qu'il en oublia un instant de respirer.

« Qu-quoi ?! Mais bien sur que non ! »

Il força le jeune homme à se retourner assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'interdis de penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je puisse te détester ! »

« Même après ce que j'ai fait ? »

Gibbs était totalement décontenancé. Il ferma un instant les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau dans le vert inquiet et malheureux d'ordinaire si rieur du jeune homme, il caressa délicatement le visage tuméfié, veillant à ne pas toucher aux pansements.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Tony. Quoi que tu fasses. Et tu n'as rien fait. Rien fait de mal, rien que tu n'ais à te reprocher. »

« Mais j'ai- »

« Non, Tony », le coupa-t-il. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. »

Gibbs fit de son mieux pour ne réagir au froncement de sourcil dubitatif et sourit plus tendrement encore au jeune homme qu'il attira plus près encore. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front, y déposant un délicat baiser.

« Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher, Dinozzo, n'en doute jamais. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Tony pour que les derniers mots de Gibbs prennent tout leur sens. Le baiser le fit frissonner, mais les mots murmurés firent naître un espoir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Soupirant, il posa sa tête contre le torse ferme de l'homme, se nichant plus confortablement au creux de ses bras et, pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, il se sentit enfin bien, serein même.

Bientôt, la respiration de Tony se fit plus régulière, plus lente, et Gibbs comprit qu'il s'assoupissait. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller, mais il fallait lui faire prendre au moins les antidouleurs.

« Ne t'endors pas, Tony », murmura-t-il contre son oreille. « Tu dois prendre tes médicaments. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te réveilles perclus de douleurs… »

« Pas grave. 'Ai l'habitude d' 'voir mal », marmonna-t-il contre lui, visiblement peu enclin à résister plus longtemps au sommeil.

« Dinozzo », reprit Gibbs d'une voix plus ferme bien que chuchotant, « c'est un ordre. Tu dormiras après. »

« Mmmmh… »

Il secoua doucement le jeune homme, lui pinçant doucement la taille. Enfin, Tony se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, baillant. Gibbs sourit, amusé, puis lui tendit un verre et plusieurs comprimés que Dinozzo avala sans même demander de quoi il s'agissait. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux et grogna de désagrément en les sentant si sales et gras sous ses doigts.

« Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? », s'enquit Jethro. « Nous pourrons en profiter pour refaire tes pansements, si tu veux. Et… », il s'arrêta, gêné. « Et, si tu veux, je… je peux t'aider pour les… soins. »

Le regard choqué de Tony, lorsqu'il comprit à quels soins il faisait allusion, le fit reprendre très vite : « Tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr ! C'est comme tu veux… »

Gibbs se serait giflé –une fois de plus – pour son manque de tact.

.

**À suivre**

.


	15. Chap 15 - Dors, Tony

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP

**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Gibbs a enfin récupéré "_son_" Tony. Il va maintenant falloir l'aider à se reconstruire, à tourner la page. Il reste un long chemin à parcourir au jeune homme pour se remette d'une si longue vie de cauchemar. Sans oublier que Gibbs, Ziva, Tim et Abby ont la ferme intention de le venger et de faire payer son père et les "amis" de celui-ci pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

(2nde partie)

**Chapitre XV – Dors, Tony**

.

C'est rouge de honte et sans un regard que Tony avait accepté de l'aide pour sa toilette et ses soins. Gibbs était allé lui faire couler un bain tandis qu'il ramenait le nécessaire pour les soins et les pansements de Tony. Lorsqu'il remonta, il alla vérifier le niveau d'eau dans la baignoire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il tendit la feuille où Ducky avait noté ses instructions au jeune homme et attendit qu'il en ait pris connaissance, surveillant du coin de l'œil ses réactions Tony garda un visage neutre tout du long de sa lecture.

« Le bain est prêt », annonça Jethro en posant la feuille sur la table de chevet.

L'italien hocha lentement la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque son patron tendit sa main vers lui, mais l'accepta et se leva doucement avec son aide. Gibbs passa son bras autour de sa taille, se mordant légèrement la lèvre en sentant Tony se tendre à son contact. Sans un mot, il le soutint jusqu'à la salle-de-bain.

Là, Tony se laissa déshabiller, regard fixé sur un point invisible loin au-dessus de l'épaule de Gibbs. Celui-ci ôta certain des pansements couvrant des plaies pouvant aller dans l'eau et en couvrit d'autres d'un film étanche qu'il scotcha délicatement. Une fois terminé, il vérifia l'eau du bain puis aida Tony à entrer.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir dérivé loin à l'intérieur de ses pensées et Gibbs réalisa soudainement que c'était la seule parade que l'homme avait pour se protéger de l'humiliation d'être lavé, à son âge, par un autre. À plus forte raison son patron. Cela lui fit de la peine puisqu'il aurait aimé être bien plus pour lui et il se demandait maintenant s'il pourrait un jour laver le corps brun sans que celui-ci le vive mal… voir même en prenne du plaisir. Il soupira et entreprit de lui mouiller la tête avant de lui faire un shampooing et d'attaquer sa toilette.

L'ex-sniper n'avait pas tout à fait tort concernant les raisons de la _fuite_ de Tony. Mais, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le jeune homme avait une peur panique que le regard et les mains de la personne qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps ne provoque des réactions… disons, inappropriées. Son corps avait été _éduqué_ pour réagir aux attentions d'un homme, et c'était déjà bien assez gênant comme ça mais si son cœur s'en mêlait, il savait qu'il en tirerait encore plus de souffrance que de n'importe quelle torture.

La chaleur bienfaisante et les mains prévenantes glissant sur son corps eurent tôt fait de le relaxer et il se sentit de nouveau somnolent. Lorsqu'il commença à piquer du nez, un rire bref lui fit rouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête. Et ses yeux plongèrent dans un océan de douceur. Gibbs leva doucement la main pour ne pas le prendre par surprise et lui déposa une noisette de mousse sur le nez en souriant. Tony loucha un instant comiquement avant de l'ôter en souriant à son tour.

« Bien », commença la voix chaude, « maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu veux bien te redresser, tête en arrière, que je te rince les cheveux ? »

Tony le regarda un instant perplexe, ne comprenant à priori pas immédiatement sa question. Gibbs désigna sa tête couverte de shampooing du doigt et le jeune homme leva comiquement les yeux comme pour essayer de voir ce qui lui était désigné. Et soudainement, il piqua un far et eut une moue si gêné que Gibbs ne pu s'empêcher de rire encore.

Il ne fallut pas moins de trois shampooings et de deux bains pour que Tony soit de nouveau tout propre. Gibbs l'enroula dans une large serviette de bain épaisse et moelleuse et le sécha le plus délicatement possible. Resta ensuite le point délicat du lavement. L'ambiance relaxe et confortable dans laquelle s'était déroulé le bain s'envola aussitôt. Tony surpris alors son aîné en se débarrassant de la serviette et en entrant dans la baignoire maintenant vide. Face au mur, il y posa ses mains et son front tout en écartant les jambes. Il resta ensuite immobile.

Gibbs ne réagit pas immédiatement, choqué. Mais il se secoua immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit un léger sanglot mal contenu : Tony pleurait en silence. L'ex-marine ignorait si le jeune homme avait agit ainsi parce qu'il avait été conditionné à le faire, ou si c'était par courage. Un peu des deux certainement. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Tony devait ressentir en cet instant, Gibbs se dépêcha d'en finir avec ce maudit lavement tout en prenant garde à ne pas être trop brusque.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il enroula de nouveau la serviette autour de Tony et l'attira contre son torse, enfonçant sa tête dans son cou où il lui murmura milles excuses d'avoir eut à lui faire subir ça, et autant de promesses que tout irait bien désormais, qu'il prendrait toujours soin de lui. Lentement, le corps se détendit entre ses bras et il le prit dans ses bras pour aller le déposer sur le lit.

Gibbs entreprit de refaire chaque bandage, mettant ici de la crème, là une autre, respectueusement scrupuleusement les consignes laissées. Enfin, il ouvrit le lit et aida un Tony somnolent à se glisser entre les draps. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et Gibbs lui caressa doucement le visage avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Repose-toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, je serais en bas. »

Alors qu'il allait s'écarter, une main saisit son poignet et il baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme dont les grands yeux verts le suppliaient.

« Oui, Tony ? »

Le jeune homme tira légèrement sur son poignet et Gibbs répondit d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Reste », s'éleva faiblement la voix enrouée. « Reste… »

La boule d'émotions qui n'avait cessé de grossir en lui sembla éclater et Jethro se sentit partagé entre le besoin de rire et celui de pleurer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller – d'abord parce qu'il était un marine, mais surtout parce le jeune homme avait besoin de lui.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda-t-il prudemment en souriant au jeune homme.

Tony hocha doucement la tête, tirant de nouveau sur son poignet.

« Très bien. Laisse-moi faire le tour de la maison pour tout fermer et je reviens. »

Son cœur se serra devant l'éclair de peur qui passa dans le regard vert et il sourit doucement lorsque le jeune homme hocha la tête, lâchant – clairement à regret – son poignet.

Une fois chaque porte et fenêtre vérifiée, Gibbs remonta dans sa chambre, passa dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se changer. Bien qu'il dorme d'ordinaire sans rien lorsqu'il était chez lui, il enfila rapidement un bas de survêtement gris et revint près du lit et fut étonné de constater que Tony ne dormait toujours pas, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Il se glissa à son tour sous les draps, veillant à ne pas se coucher trop près du jeune homme et éteignit. La sensation était étrange… La promiscuité avait un délicieux goût d'interdit. « _Merde !_ » pensa Gibbs, comment pouvait-il laisser son esprit glisser vers toutes les possibilités offertes par cette promiscuité ?! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Son attention se reporta sur le bruit des draps tandis que Tony changeait de position. Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras et il se retint tout juste de sursauter et de jurer à voix haute. Retenant son souffle, il attendit. Bientôt, il entendit de nouveau Tony bouger et, l'instant d'après, celui-ci était tout contre lui, tremblant légèrement. Son cœur se serra devant la peur manifeste de son agent autant que par la vague d'émotions que le contact du corps chaud contre le sien provoqua. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, l'attirant de sorte à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule. Sa main droite vint caresser le visage du jeune homme tandis que l'autre descendait sur sa taille et serra brièvement.

« Dors, Tony. Je veille sur toi, alors dors », lui souffla-t-il tendrement en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Tony soupira doucement en se pressant un peu plus encore dans la chaleur de Gibbs et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil plus que nécessaire.

.

**À suivre**

.


	16. Chap 16 - Confession

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon – À la limite du PWP

**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Gibbs a enfin récupéré "_son_" Tony. Il va maintenant falloir l'aider à se reconstruire, à tourner la page. Il reste un long chemin à parcourir au jeune homme pour se remette d'une si longue vie de cauchemar. Sans oublier que Gibbs, Ziva, Tim et Abby ont la ferme intention de le venger et de faire payer son père et les "amis" de celui-ci pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

(2nde partie)

**Chapitre XVI – Confession**

.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Tony était chez Gibbs. Ils avaient pris leur rythme et, malgré des moments de gêne, une atmosphère confortable s'était créée autour d'eux. L'équipe venait quotidiennement leur rendre visite et Gibbs suivait leurs enquêtes de très près, les appelant régulièrement et comptant sur eux pour en faire de même chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient quelque chose.

Pour le moment, ils travaillaient sur le cas d'un jeune marine chargé de la gestion des stocks d'armes à Quantico retrouvé pendu chez lui. Il s'agissait d'un meurtre puisqu'il avait les mains nouées dans le dos et avait été retrouvé le corps roués de coups et de blessures : torture. En parallèle, et en toute discrétion, ils enquêtaient sur le père de Tony et les amis de celui-ci : il leur fallait constituer un dossier en béton d'une part, et remettre la main sur eux d'autre part.

Après le déjeuner, Tony était allé se coucher sur le canapé pendant que Gibbs faisait la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, il sourit, attendrit par l'image devant lui. Tony s'était, comme souvent, assoupit. Il faut dire qu'il dormait encore mal, de nombreux cauchemars le faisant se réveiller en sueur deux à trois fois par nuit. Gibbs devait alors le serrer dans ses bras et le bercer en lui promettant encore et encore qu'il était désormais en sécurité et que plus rien ne lui arriverait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme enfin.

Couché sur le flanc gauche, la télécommande de la télé dans la main, la tête en appuie sur sa main droite, il dormait le visage exceptionnellement serein. Gibbs lui reprit doucement la télécommande et la posa sur la table basse puis, très doucement, il dégagea sa main pour lui poser la tête sur le coussin. Enfin, il déplia le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé et l'étendit sur le jeune homme. Il s'assit sur la table basse et le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de se pencher sur lui et d'embrasser délicatement ses lèvres.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime, jeune Dinozzo », murmura-t-il doucement avant de se redresser.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner pour pouvoir téléphoner à Abby sans réveiller Tony, une main saisit son poignet. Il se tourna vivement et son regard se trouva immédiatement emprisonné par deux émeraudes d'un vert profond. Un long silence s'étira avant que Tony ne prenne la parole. Sa voix était encore un peu enrouée, mais avait retrouvé son beau timbre profond.

« C'est vrai, Patron ? »

Le jeune homme rougit aussitôt devant l'audace de sa question, mais soutint le regard gris dans lequel toute une palette d'émotions défila, toutes plus tendres et aimantes les unes que les autres l'italien frissonna. Gibbs se rassit et prit la main de Tony dans la sienne, caressant la joue de son agent de l'autre.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Tony. Je ne l'aurai jamais dit, sinon. »

« Et ta règle n°12 ? »

Gibbs eut un petit rire amusé. « J'ai ajouté une dernière règle récemment. Une règle disant que je peux choisir les cas et les situations où elles ne sont pas applicables. »

« Mais… », hésita-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas m'aimer… C'est impossible. »

Gibbs vit les larmes embuer le vert, le rendant plus brillant, et serra la main qu'il tenait. « Si, je peux. Personne n'a le droit de décider qui j'aime ou non. »

Quelques larmes roulèrent silencieusement tandis que Tony débattait intérieurement. L'aveu de Gibbs répondait à son vœux le plus cher, dépassait même ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver entendre un jour. Mais le problème venait du fait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait aimer : il était sale, usé, _cassé_, il n'était qu'un jouet et une pute pour les amis de son père… Le jeune homme n'avait même pas conscience des larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je ne mérite pas de l'être ! Je suis un assassin, tout juste bon à être baisé et abandonné ! », s'écria-t-il en repoussant Gibbs. Il pleurait vraiment, maintenant, secoué de violent sanglots. « Tu dois me détester ! C'est pas possible autrement ! Je suis sale ! Cassé ! Je ne mérite même pas de vivre ! »

Gibbs fut d'abord pris de court et regarda son agent devenu hystérique. Ses paroles le firent cruellement souffrir et la colère monta en lui. Colère contre Dinozzo senior pour avoir brisé Tony contre Dinozzo junior pour avoir si mauvaise image de lui-même et pour ne pas le croire, lui, lorsqu'il lui disait l'aimer et enfin contre lui-même pour être si impuissant face à la détresse du jeune homme. Alors il cessa de réfléchir, de raisonner et laissa son corps agir par instinct.

Il plaqua Tony, qui s'était redressé, sur le canapé, lui bloquant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, usant tout le poids de son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Tony se tut sous le coup de la surprise et, alors qu'il allait dire – ou plus probablement crier – quelque chose, Gibbs le bâillonna en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne. Tony se tendit brutalement, choqué, quelque peu terrorisé aussi.

Emprisonnant les poignets dans sa main gauche, Jethro caressa doucement le visage de Tony et, petit à petit, il le sentit cesser de lutter sous lui puis se détendre, répondant même timidement au baiser. Gibbs relâcha enfin la bouche du jeune homme, ses lèvres effleurant encore les siennes alors qu'il murmurait.

« Tu n'es ni sale, ni cassé et encore moins un meurtrier. Tu es l'homme le plus droit, juste, honnête et loyal que je connaisse. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse en ce monde à mes yeux et je t'interdis de dire du mal de celui que j'aime du plus profond de mon âme et de mon cœur. »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il appuya de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Milles pensées tournoyèrent dans la tête de Gibbs. D'abord combien les lèvres de Tony étaient douces sous les siennes, et aussi délicieuses, légèrement salées par les larmes. Ensuite, la fermeté du corps sous le sien et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'_attaquer_ ainsi le jeune homme était une mauvaise idée. Tony subissait depuis qu'il était petit de nombreux viols, les hommes profitaient de lui et de son corps contre son grès et il sembla à l'ex-marine qu'il ne valait pas mieux. En même temps, il en crevait d'envie depuis une semaine. Non, depuis plus longtemps que ça, en vérité, mais la dernière semaine avait mis son contrôle de soi à rude épreuve, notamment la nuit quand Tony se lovait contre lui. Il était déchiré entre l'envie et le besoin de le faire sien et celui de le protéger et de le préserver envers et contre tous. Il souhaitait tellement pouvoir faire les deux en même temps !

Il rompit le baiser, sans desceller leurs bouches.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de mettre ma parole en doute. Surtout quand je te dis que je t'aime », souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Gibbs lécha tendrement les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été embrassées et celles-ci s'entrouvrirent légèrement, lui accordant le passage. Il plongea sa langue dans la caverne humide, l'explorant précautionneusement en grognant de plaisir. Lorsqu'il caressa le voile du palais, Tony gémit et frissonna sous lui, et lorsqu'il se mit à lécher sa langue, il gémit un peu plus fort avant de se mettre à répondre au baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent l'une avec l'autre tandis que leur respiration se faisait plus chaotique.

De son côté, Tony était déchiré entre son désir de croire en Gibbs et en son amour, et le conditionnement de son père. Il n'arrivait pas – ne pouvait pas – comprendre que son patron puisse avoir de tels sentiments pour lui. Il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, que jamais Gibbs ne lui ferait de mal ni n'abuserait ou se jouerait de lui pourtant, il se trouvait maintenant coincé sous lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien et avait envie d'hurler sa détresse et, en même temps, envie que ces lèvres ne quittent jamais les siennes, que ce corps soit à jamais son refuge.

Soudain, ses poignets furent relâchés et deux mains prirent son visage en coupe pour le forcer gentiment à lever les yeux. Le regard fixé sur lui était plein d'amour et il en eut le souffle coupé. Gibbs l'embrassa délicatement sans rompre un seul instant le contact visuel, puis lui sourit, caressant son visage.

Tony sentit monter en lui une douce chaleur qui irradia tout son corps et en frissonna délicieusement. Ensorcelé par les yeux gris et leur message passionné, il lui sembla que la qualité de ses sens se décupla : il prit conscience de la rugosité des mains habituées à travailler le bois et de la douceur de leur toucher sur son visage il sentit le poids du corps musclé sur le sien, le souffle tiède sur ses lèvres… Un gémissement glissa de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se fermaient à demi. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait envie d'en sentir, d'en _ressentir_, plus. Sans réfléchir, il referma ses mains autour de la nuque de l'homme penché sur lui et l'attira dans un baiser qui se fit rapidement passionné.

Gibbs regarda les pupilles se dilater, mangeant le vert, écouta la respiration accélérer petit à petit et sentit le cœur contre le sien battre plus fort. Lorsque Tony le tira à lui, il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Il se sentit durcir et grogna dans la bouche du jeune homme, se retenant difficilement de presser son bassin dans le sien.

.

**À suivre**

* * *

.

**NB :** Comme AnkouBZH me l'a justement fait remarquer, je me suis un peu plantée pour le numéro de la règle de Gibbs citée par Tony. Correction donc et petit Mea Culpa (est-ce que l'excuse de la fatigue est recevable ?).  
Il s'agit bien de la règle n°12 (Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue), et non de la n°3 (Ne croyez jamais ce que l'on vous dit, vérifiez /ou/ Ne jamais être injoignable).


	17. Chap 17 - Fais-moi oublier

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon

**Les personnages : **Légèrement OOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Gibbs a enfin récupéré "_son_" Tony. Il va maintenant falloir l'aider à se reconstruire, à tourner la page. Il reste un long chemin à parcourir au jeune homme pour se remette d'une si longue vie de cauchemar. Sans oublier que Gibbs, Ziva, Tim et Abby ont la ferme intention de le venger et de faire payer son père et les "amis" de celui-ci pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je tenais à remercier (encore) tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette fic de puis le début. Vos messages (reviews et PMs) me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent.  
Je m'excuse d'avoir dû ralentir le rythme de parution des chapitres, mais ayant commencé un nouveau boulot et étant encore à cheval entre mon déménagement et mon emménagement (nouvelle maison seulement au 12 septembre), j'avoue avoir moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais, tout comme vous, j'ai chaque fois hâte de voir le prochain chapitre publié ;)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

(2nde partie)

**Chapitre XVII – Fais-moi oublier**

.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie, ils étaient tous deux haletants et avaient les yeux noirs de désir. Ils se regardèrent longuement, chacun perdu dans l'autre, aucun des deux n'osant dire quoi que ce soit de peur de rompre la magie du moment. Pourtant, ils avaient milles choses à se dire.

Gibbs aurait voulu dire à Tony combien il l'aimait, que cela faisait longtemps déjà. Lui avouer tout son amour, toute sa tendresse pour lui, mais aussi tout son désir de lui. Et, surtout, il crevait d'envie de lui demander qu'ils passent le reste de leur vie ensemble, tous les deux. Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots, alors il essaya de mettre tout cela dans son regard, et plus encore.

Quant à Tony, il voulait avouer ses sentiments à Gibbs, lui dire l'importance qu'il avait pour lui. Il avait envie de lui raconter que c'est en pensant fort à lui qu'il avait pu _survivre_ à beaucoup de choses, que c'est lui qui l'aidait à tenir le coup, à rester debout. Il voulait lui demander de le garder près de lui, de ne jamais l'abandonner. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire et, surtout, craignait d'être rejeté, de trop en demander à celui qui l'avait déjà sortit des mains de ses tortionnaires. Il appréhendait de ne pas être digne d'être aimé autant qu'il avait peur de ne pas être capable d'aime _normalement_, de ne pas savoir comment faire…

Le silence s'étirant entre eux se prolongea encore et Gibbs soupira tristement.

« Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais pouvoir te dire, Tony… », commença-t-il en caressant doucement son visage. « Et j'ai si peur de te perdre… »

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre la main si apaisante en se disant que cette sensation était merveilleuse. Mais lorsque Gibbs formula sa crainte de le perdre, son cœur eut des ratés et il frissonna. Il le tira de nouveau à lui pour joindre leurs lèvres. Son baiser était désespéré, plein d'urgence et son regard affolé ne quittait pas celui de Gibbs. Celui-ci le repoussa gentiment, désolé par le gémissement clairement plaintif.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Tony », dit-il. Puis, voyant qu'il avait été mal interprété, ajouta précipitamment : « Ne te méprend pas. J'ai envie de toi. Envie à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Mais je ne peux pas te faire ce… ce qu'_ils_ t'ont fait. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant ! »

La voix de Gibbs contenait toute sa peine et tout son amour et il prononça les derniers mots tout contre l'oreille de l'italien qu'il venait d'enlacer plus fermement, le pressant contre sa poitrine dont son cœur emballé semblait vouloir échapper. Des larmes coulèrent et s'écrasèrent dans le cou à la peau encore marquée.

« Oh… Tony… », murmura-t-il encore, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un souffle. « Tony… »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

L'ex-marine fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir réellement entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais la voix, faible d'abord, vacillante, se fit plus forte et plus ferme – bien que plaintive – lorsqu'elle répéta la demande.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Jethro. S'il-te-plaît… »

Doucement, il se redressa et regarda son agent. Deux agates d'un vert profond le suppliaient, le fixant intensément, sans vaciller un seul instant. Doucement il caressa la joue de Tony, puis ses doigts glissèrent sur les lèvres qui venaient de lui demander ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre un jour. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres avant de chercher de nouveau la moindre trace de doute dans le regard vert.

« Pourquoi ? », murmura-t-il doucement.

« Fais-moi oublier », fut la suppliante réponse.

Réponse qui lui compressa douloureusement le cœur. Mais il pouvait comprendre. Il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Tony lui demandait cela. Alors, sans un mot, il se pencha de nouveau sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ses mains descendirent le long des flancs du jeune homme avant de se glisser sous le T-shirt et de remonter lentement, caressant les abdominaux puis les pectoraux. Le baiser se fit plus profond, leurs langues glissant l'une sur l'autre, arrachant des gémissements à l'italien. Tony gémit soudainement plus fort, son dos se cambrant, lorsque Gibbs pinça les petites pointes de chaire de sa poitrine. Gibbs ne put retenir un grognement excité et pressa son bassin contre celui du jeune homme.

Leur baiser se fit plus pressé, plus bordélique, dents se cognant, langues luttant dans et hors de leurs bouches. Gibbs rompit brièvement le baiser pour faire passer le vêtement gênant par-dessus sa tête avant de replonger immédiatement sur sa bouche, l'embrassant plus farouchement encore. Timidement d'abord, puis plus assuré, Tony défit la chemise de son patron avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules, dévoilant le corps musclé.

Pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les deux hommes se perdirent dans l'extase de la découverte du corps sous leurs mains, leurs doigts courant, caressant, pinçant, massant chaque centimètre carré de peau sans cesser de dévorer la bouche de l'autre. Gémissements et grognements emplirent l'air de plus en plus électrique.

N'y tenant bientôt plus, l'ex-marine glissa une main entre leurs corps échauffés et entreprit de les débarrasser de leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements. Lorsque leurs érections nues se touchèrent, leurs deux corps frémirent à l'unisson et Gibbs manqua jouir au cri de plaisir qui sortit de Tony. Il saisit leurs deux membres d'une poigne de fer et entreprit de les masturber, le pré-sperme s'écoulant d'eux se mêlant et facilitant la friction.

Gibbs trembla lorsque la voix plaintive et haletante de Tony s'éleva difficilement pour le supplier.

« Pi-pitié… lai-laisse-moi jouiiir… S'il-te – _haaaa Nnnghhh_ – plaît… ! »

Des sentiments contradictoires se heurtèrent en lui : dans un sens, la supplication l'excita d'avantage encore, faisant courir milles picotements sur sa peau mais, en même temps, il eut honte de ressentir de l'excitation à l'idée de _posséder_ le _pouvoir_ de décider du droit de jouir du jeune home. Mais quand il supplia de nouveau, il crut que du feu courrait dans ses veines et se pencha alors à l'oreille de Tony, la voix lourde d'érotisme.

« Joui pour moi, Tony. Maintenant. »

L'instant d'après, ils venaient ensemble, leurs essences se mêlant entre leurs ventres et sur la main de Gibbs. Le corps de Tony s'arqua de façon sporadique, au rythme des longs jets blancs que son sexe relâchait, tandis qu'il criait sa libération, le prénom de Jethro aux lèvres. Quant à ce dernier, il étouffa son grognement animal dans le cou du jeune homme, résistant difficilement au désir de planter ses dents dans la peau chaude tremblant contre ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, reprenant lentement leur souffle et leurs esprits. Tony geignit faiblement lorsque Gibbs relâcha leurs membres vidés geignement qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque Gibbs suça fortement son cou, juste à la jonction de son épaule. Et lorsqu'une main chaude vint masser gentiment ses bourses et que l'autre se mit à jouer avec ses tétons durs, ce fut une sorte de ronronnement qui roula du plus profond de sa gorge. Tony tourna et releva légèrement la tête, offrant pleinement sa gorge aussitôt attaquée de baisers, tantôt léchée, tantôt mordillée.

Les deux hommes avaient cessé de penser, concentrés uniquement sur la chaleur, l'odeur et le goût de l'autre. Mais lorsque des doigts inquisiteurs glissèrent autour de son intime entrée, une vague de panique irrationnelle parcouru Tony qui se mit à se débattre en criant, ses larmes coulant à flots sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« NONNNN ! »

Gibbs se figea immédiatement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait, passé depuis longtemps en mode instinctif. Il sortit rapidement de son hébétude, et saisit le visage de Tony à deux mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Tony. Tony ! Regarde-moi ! », ordonna-t-il fermement, maîtrisant sa voix pour que son inquiétude ne transpire pas. « Tony ! C'est moi, Jethro. Calme-toi. Calme-toi et regarde-moi. »

Au bord de l'hystérie, l'italien finit par obéir, tremblant de peur, et leva les yeux vers ceux d'acier de Gibbs. Ses larmes coulaient toujours et il eut un mouvement de brusque recul lorsque l'ex-sniper se pencha sur lui. Mais, fermement maintenu par des mains puissantes, il ne put reculer bien loin. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque son patron lapât ses larmes. Il commença doucement à se calmer, tremblant encore légèrement. Ses yeux se rouvrirent tout à coup lorsque Gibbs se recula et leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'aime Tony. Tellement », souffla-t-il en caressant du pouce les pommettes humides. « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Ni jamais rien que tu ne veuilles. D'accord ? »

Les deux lacs vert débordèrent de nouveau, mais non plus de peur mais d'émotion. Il ferma les yeux un instant et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour sonder de nouveau ceux de l'homme qui venait de lui déclarer son amour. Il n'y vit que sincérité et tendresse. Un peu d'inquiétude aussi, et un petit quelque chose de possessif qui fit voleter des papillons dans son ventre.

Gibbs se pencha de nouveau sur lui et, cette fois-ci, il ne cilla pas. Son patron, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se redresser et de se lever. Abasourdi, Tony le regarda ramasser sa chemise et s'en servir pour se nettoyer avant d'en faire autant sur lui.

« Viens », dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini et en lui tendant la main. « On va prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres. Ensuite, on ira prendre un peu l'air, si le cœur t'en dit. »

Tony hocha la tête puis prit la main tendue. Il laissa l'homme qu'il admirait tant l'aider à se relever et le suivit à l'étage où ils prirent, tour à tour leur douche. Gibbs lui refit ensuite ses pansements avant qu'il ne se rhabille.

« _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu lui répondre ?_ », s'interrogea le jeune homme. « _Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je lui fais confiance ? Ou encore que, moi aussi, je l'aime. Comment peut-il me regarder avec tant de tendresse et de désir alors même qu'il sait que, depuis toujours, je ne suis qu'une pute bonne à être baissée par tout le monde et n'importe qui ? J'ai tellement peur de le perdre, qu'il finisse par se lasser de moi, par me haïr ou ne voir en moi que ce que je suis : un objet – non, un jouet – sexuel !_ »

Gibbs remarqua la tristesse et le désespoir sur le visage de son agent. Il le prit par le bras et l'attira contre lui, le pressant contre son torse. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans bouger, puis Gibbs saisit le menton de Tony pour le forcer gentiment à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante.

« Fais-moi oublier, s'il-te-plaît », supplia le jeune homme de nouveau au bord des larmes. « J'ai tellement peur… J'ai besoin d'oublier… »

.

**À suivre**

.


	18. Chap 18 - Lente guérison

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon

**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Gibbs a enfin récupéré "_son_" Tony. Il va maintenant falloir l'aider à se reconstruire, à tourner la page. Il reste un long chemin à parcourir au jeune homme pour se remette d'une si longue vie de cauchemar. Sans oublier que Gibbs, Ziva, Tim et Abby ont la ferme intention de le venger et de faire payer son père et les "amis" de celui-ci pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

(2nde partie)

** Chapitre XVIII – Lente guérison**

.

_Locaux du NCIS, 15h._

.

Tandis que Gibbs veillait sur Tony, le reste de l'équipe ne chômât pas. En effet, outre l'enquête _secrète_ qu'ils menaient sous les ordres de Gibbs, ils furent assignés en renfort auprès d'autres équipes du NCIS à la demande du directeur il fallait bien justifier leurs salaires…

Venant à peine de résoudre le crime d'un marine victime d'un mari jaloux, ils étaient en cet instant tous réunis dans le labo d'Abby. Celle-ci faisait les cents pas, se tordant les mains tout en récapitulant nerveusement les infos qu'ils détenaient pour le moment, s'arrêtant parfois pour demander à l'un ou l'autre de ses amis s'ils pouvaient lui promettre que Tony irait bien.

Grâce aux dossiers de Tony, ils étaient parvenus à retrouver la – _très_ – nombreuse _clientèle_ du père de Tony. Il avait vendu son fils à un nombre impressionnant d'homme riches et importants il y avait de tout : ministres et députés, juges et procureurs, chefs de différents départements de la police, du FBI, de la CIA ou encore de l'une de leurs diverses filiales, hauts gradés de l'armée, chefs d'états étrangers… la liste semblait sans fin.

Ça les rendait malade.

« Le problème », poursuivit la jeune gothique, « c'est que n'importe lequel d'entre eux peut le cacher… On sait qu'il est partit au Soudan le soir même où nous avons récupéré Tony. Mais après ? »

« Et on ne peut pas intervenir dans d'autres pays comme ça… », souligna Tim, morose.

« Et que fait-on pour les enfoirés qui ont vi-… fait du mal à Tony ? », interrogea Ziva, butant sur l'horrible mot. Un flash de haine pure éclaira son regard lorsqu'elle ajouta : « Surtout ce _Brent Talwing_… »

Tous eurent la chaire de poule, n'osant imaginer ce que l'israélienne serait capable de faire subir à l'homme, et un silence tendu se fit. Alors qu'il s'étirait désagréablement, le téléphone d'Abby sonna, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Oui ? », décrocha-t-elle nerveusement.

« … »

« Bien sûr, Gibbs ! Je mets tout de suite le haut parleur ! »

« Tony veut nous parler », expliqua-t-elle aux autres.

« Bonjour Tony », saluèrent-ils de concert. Un léger rire se fit entendre, mais tous entendirent la note de tristesse derrière. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent.

« Encore un peu d'entraînement et vous pourrez monter une chorale ! », ironisa l'italien.

« Comment vas-tu ? », s'inquiéta Abby, sourcil froncés.

« Assez bien », répondit-il un peu trop vite pour être crédible. Puis, il se fit hésitant : « Je voulais… heu… vous remercier pour… tout. Et… heu… si le cœur vous en dit, vous pourriez… enfin, si vous en avez envie, hein. Vous pourriez venir… heu… dîner à… à la maison, ce soir ? »

Son inconfort n'échappa à personne, mais tous sourirent tendrement en l'entendant utiliser le terme de "maison" pour parler de celle de Gibbs. C'était, à leurs yeux – ou oreilles dans ce cas-ci – un bon signe.

Une cacophonie de « Oui », de « Avec plaisir » et de « Bien sûr » s'éleva en même temps, tirant un nouveau petit rire à Tony.

« Pour la chorale, attendez encore un peu ! »

« Tu veux que nous apportions quelque chose, Anthony ? », interrogea Ducky.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire », s'éleva en arrière-fond la voix de Gibbs. « Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. D'ailleurs, c'est Tony qui cuisine ce soir », précisa-t-il encore.

« Heu… oui… Je voulais faire quelque chose pour… vous… pour vous remercier… »

Le manque d'assurance dans sa voix ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, qu'Abby ne pût s'empêcher d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Tim passa son bras autour de son épaule, la serrant brièvement contre lui.

« Merci », lui murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.

« On vous attend pour sept heures alors ? », reprit Tony sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Il n'avait aucune envie de les entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les remercier.

Ils confirmèrent l'horaire et Tony les salua rapidement avant de mettre fin à la conversation. Après avoir discuté un peu de leur impression au sujet de leur collègue, ils préparèrent un rapide résumé de leur enquête qu'ils remettraient discrètement à Gibbs le soir même.

.

_Domicile de Gibbs, 15h30._

.

Tony appuya sur le bouton, coupant l'appel, et resta un instant à fixer l'appareil. Gibbs, s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Le jeune se retourna et se laissa attirer contre son patron, nichant sa tête dans le cou et se relaxant dans la chaleur de l'étreinte. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un instant, la main de Jethro caressant le dos du jeune homme. Il embrassa son front et rompit le silence.

« Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ? Ça va faire beaucoup de monde d'un seul coup… »

« Hun, hun », confirma Tony.

L'ex-marine repoussa une mèche brune du front du jeune homme, puis lui caressa la joue avant de saisir délicatement son menton pour le pousser à relever la tête vers lui. Vert et gris s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, échangeant silencieusement milles messages d'amour. L'aîné se pencha légèrement et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, caressantes, avant de se presser plus fermement. Les yeux du plus jeune se fermèrent à demi et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa.

« Si c'est le cas », reprit Gibbs en se reculant, sourire aux lèvres, « tu as du pain sur la planche ! »

« Dans une minute », plaida Tony en glissant ses bras autour de la nuque de Gibbs pour l'attirer dans un baiser plus profond.

Jethro rit avant d'accéder à sa requête, l'embrassant avec plaisir. Puis il repoussa gentiment l'italien, le chassant d'une tape sur les fesses vers la cuisine.

« Minute écoulée », affirma-t-il. « Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis dans le salon. »

.

Tony maintenant aux fourneaux, Gibbs le regarda s'affairer tandis que son esprit s'attardait sur les derniers jours. Le jeune homme ne sursautait plus autant et c'était une bonne chose, mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était les cauchemars qui le hantaient chaque nuit. L'autre point délicat était leur relation naissante. S'il le considérait comme son amant, il n'était pas sûr que Tony voie les choses de la même façon. Il l'aimait, ça, il n'en doutait pas – même s'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit. Mais ce dont il n'était pas certain était que Tony croie le fait d'être réellement aimé.

Gibbs n'avait aucune envie que Tony se donne à lui parce qu'il penserait en avoir l'obligation. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, Jethro devait admettre qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et le faire sien. Mais il était hors de question que ce ne soit pas consensuel et, plus encore que ce ne soit pas un acte dicté par leurs sentiments à _tous deux_. Le principal problème étant que Tony ne voyait pas le sexe comme un acte d'amour, mais un acte de dominance, d'humiliation.

Alors, comment faire ?

Il soupira, agacé. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir, notamment la nuit, lorsqu'ils dormaient enlacés. Depuis le jour où il avait, pour la première fois, _touché_ et _goûté_ Tony, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eut d'autres occasions, mais ils n'étaient pas encore allé plus loin. Il avait même refusé que le jeune homme lui rende la pareille un matin où il l'avait réveillé avec une fellation qui l'avait fait hurler son nom lorsqu'il avait éclaté dans sa bouche. S'il avait refusé, ce n'était que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony pense lui être redevable – sexuellement parlant – chaque fois qu'il éprouverait du plaisir. Il fallait que Tony comprenne que, si le sexe est certes un échange, en aucun cas on ne donne du plaisir dans le but d'en recevoir, mais bien _pour le plaisir de donner du plaisir_ à celui que l'on aime.

En dehors de ça, les blessures physiques les plus graves du jeune homme guérissaient bien, les moins importantes ayant déjà complètement disparues. Bien que n'ayant plus besoin de l'aide de Gibbs pour se laver, ils avaient gardé ce rituel. Ce n'était désormais plus un moment de gêne.

Lentement, Tony redevenait Tony. Gibbs ne pouvait cesser de s'interroger comment il avait pu trouver la force de leur cacher tout cela pendant des années. Son autre interrogation était sur ce qui avait pu, cette fois-ci, le briser autant. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il _s'absentait_ – l'ex-marine frissonna de dégoût en repensant au motif réel de ces absences –, il ne lui fallait que deux ou trois jours avant de redevenir lui-même – ou du moins tel que l'équipe le connaissait.

Une vague de haine et de colère envers Dinozzo père l'envahit et il serra inconsciemment les poings. De part son métier, il avait croisé l'enfer plus d'une fois, mais en comparaison de ce que cet homme avait fait subir à son propre fils, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un paradis oublié. Gibbs dû respirer lentement pour se calmer. Il ne fallait pas que Tony le voit dans cet état : les rares fois où c'était arrivé, le jeune homme avait paniqué et s'était comporté comme s'il allait être battu pour une faute quelconque. Il semblait convaincu que cette colère était contre lui.

Lorsqu'il se sentit plus calme, il jeta un regard vers la cuisine et vit Tony, figé une cuillère en bois à la main, yeux écarquillés de peur.

« _Et merde_ », songea Gibbs en se levant doucement. Il sourit au jeune homme et planta son regard dans celui d'émeraude. Il y mit toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui et s'avança doucement tout en surveillant chaque expression, chaque réaction de Tony.

« Tout va bien, Tony ? Je peux t'aider avec le repas ? »

Aucune réponse. Il nota le léger tremblement du corps du jeune homme et prit soin de cacher son inquiétude, souriant toujours. Arrivé à moins d'un pas de Tony, il lui ôta doucement l'ustensile de cuisine de la main et le posa sur la table. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer que son corps s'était tendu à son geste. Puis, presqu'au ralentit, il posa sa main sur sa joue, son cœur se serrant au mouvement de recul mal contenu. Il caressa doucement le visage crispé.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? Aller te reposer un peu ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Il se sentit toutefois soulagé de sentir Tony s'appuyer contre sa main et constata que la peur dans son regard reculait peu à peu. Il y avait de l'incertitude maintenant, mais c'était déjà un mieux. Il glissa son bras dans le dos du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui, lui caressant la nuque.

Tony se figea brusquement lorsqu'il se retrouva enlacé, mais se détendit petit à petit sous la caresse.

« Désolé », murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute », répondit Gibbs. « Tu sais que je ne serais jamais en colère contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fallut une bonne minute avant que Tony n'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête hésitant.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, tu le sais. C'est contre ton… ceux qui t'ont fait du mal », se reprit-il. « Je t'aime, Tony. Et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Que tu te sentes bien avec moi, en sécurité. D'accord ? »

Tony murmura un faible « oui » et se laissa aller contre Gibbs, se laissant bercer quelques instants. Puis il se dégagea doucement des bras de son supérieur, essuyant des larmes menaçant de couler. Il détestait être faible, et détestait encore plus d'être vu faible. Il savait que s'il y avait bien une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, c'était bien Gibbs. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer comme une môme de quatre ans à qui l'on dit que le croque-mitaine va passer lui rendre une petite visite sitôt qu'il sentait de la colère émaner de Gibbs. Chaque fois il craignait que Gibbs en ait assez de lui et ne le renvoie chez son père…

Inspirant un grand coup il releva la tête et regarda Gibbs. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et lui assura que tout allait bien, maintenant.

« C'est passé, Gibbs. Je vais bien. Et j'ai un repas à préparer, alors… »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? », demanda Jethro, peu convaincu et inquiet.

« Si tu veux… tu peux râper du parmesan pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Gibbs. « Heu… tu m'explique comment on fait ? »

Tony roula des yeux et son sourire amusé et légèrement moqueur réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de Gibbs.

« _J'aimerai tellement que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi, que tu cesses d'avoir peur…_ », pensa tristement un Gibbs à la joie légèrement forcée tandis que le jeune homme lui expliquait comment transformer un morceau de fromage en poudre fine.

.

**À suivre**

.


	19. Chap 19 - Junior rentre à la maison

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI** et/ou **n'avez pas 17 ans**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Présence indéniable de yaoi lemon, non-con, BDSM, violence et plus.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  
**Sous-genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) – Yaoi Lemon  
**Les personnages : **LégèrementOOC pour correspondre à l'UA et mon délire.

**Résumé :** Gibbs a enfin récupéré "_son_" Tony. Il va maintenant falloir l'aider à se reconstruire, à tourner la page. Il reste un long chemin à parcourir au jeune homme pour se remette d'une si longue vie de cauchemar. Sans oublier que Gibbs, Ziva, Tim et Abby ont la ferme intention de le venger et de faire payer son père et les "amis" de celui-ci pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

.

* * *

.

**Vendu**

(2nde partie)

**Chapitre XIX – Junior rentre à la maison…**

.

« Je serais de retour dans deux petites heures, tout au plus. C'est bon ? »

Tony hocha la tête, faisant de son mieux pour paraître détendu. Ce n'était en réalité pas du tout le cas : se retrouver seul ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mais Gibbs ne devait pas s'inquiéter d'avantage pour lui et il lui fallait donc afficher un air aussi zen que possible – plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en vérité. Mais bon, cela sembla suffire et Gibbs partit – enfin – faire quelques courses, ainsi qu'un petit détour par le bureau.

La soirée de la veille s'était plutôt bien passée dans l'ensemble, se rappela-t-il en refermant la porte – à clef. Il se dirigea, peu motivé, vers la cuisine où une pile de vaisselle sale attendait qu'il se retrousse les manches. L'italien écouta un instant le silence, un désagréable frisson le parcourant tremblant, il prit une grande inspiration : il n'allait pas commencer à avoir peur du silence, quand même ! Et il s'attela à la tâche devant lui.

Tandis que ses mains frottaient les assiettes, son esprit revint au dîner avec ses collègues et amis. Il sourit au souvenir d'Abby qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus à peine la porte ouverte, manquant les faire tomber tous deux. Elle l'avait ensuite serré si fort qu'il avait du demander grâce pour pouvoir retrouver son souffle. Elle avait ensuite passé la soirée à faire claquer des baisers sur ses joues, à lui serrer la main à chaque occasion…

Et Ziva, beaucoup plus réservée, mais tout aussi mère poule dans le fond : elle n'avait cessé de le couver du regard. Chaque fois qu'il se faisait silencieux, elle le relançait sur un film – mélangeant les acteurs ou déformant les répliques – ou l'autre. Elle avait même cherché un peu la bagarre, comme au bureau. Il ne lui avait toutefois pas échappé que son regard était assombri d'inquiétude chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Quant au Bleu, il n'avait cessé de tenter de décoller Abby de lui – « _Laisse-le respirer, enfin !_ » – et de ralentir Ziva – « _Tu vas lui donner mal au crâne, Ziva !_ ». C'est peut-être Tim, finalement, qui l'avait fait sourire le plus, se comportant de façon tout à fait… pas lui.

Ducky, lui, était resté… Ducky : toujours une anecdote témoignant de sa longue expérience sous le coude. En bon _médecin_, il avait tenu à lui faire passer tout un tas de test avant qu'ils ne passent à table, vérifiant sa tension et un tas d'autres choses. Il lui avait également fait passer un véritable interrogatoire : prenait-il bien ses médicaments, des effets secondaires l'avaient-ils incommodé, cicatrisait-il comme il faut, …

Bien qu'il déteste paraître faible, il devait s'avouer que l'inquiétude de ses amis à son égard lui avaient fait du bien dans le sens où il était agréable de sentir que l'on compte pour quelqu'un. Et, en l'occurrence, il comptait pour toute leur petite équipe.

Finissant de sécher et de ranger la vaisselle, Tony se mit à penser à Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il avait toujours aimé l'homme bien sûr, il avait enfoui ces sentiments au plus profond de lui-même, convaincu de n'avoir aucun droit d'aimer l'homme et encore moins d'espérer – ou même rêver – que ce dernier puisse un jour lui porter de tels sentiments.

Mais depuis qu'il avait été arraché à son calvaire par Gibbs lui-même, il avait découvert les sentiments de l'homme pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il puisse mériter cet amour et, surtout, ne savait pas comment y répondre.

Le jeune homme soupira en refermant le dernier placard. Il essuya rapidement l'évier et accrocha le torchon pour qu'il sèche. Il hésita un moment sur ce qu'il pourrait faire et se décida pour une chaise longue sur la terrasse derrière la maison et un bon livre. Très vite, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur sa lecture, ses pensées revenant encore et toujours vers sa… relation ? avec Gibbs.

Il crevait de désir pour son patron, ça, c'était indéniable. Et il savait que ce dernier avait tout autant envie de lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ils n'étaient, dans ce cas, jamais allé plus loi que de se branler et sucer mutuellement.

« Peut-être que c'est parce que mon… _passé_… le dégoûte ? Il ne veut pas passer après tant d'autres… », pensa l'italien à voix haute, des larmes embuant son regard.

Puis il sursauta, brutalement sortit de ses pensées par une main appuyant un large coton imbibé sur sa bouche et son nez, l'obligeant à respirer le produit. Ses mains agrippèrent l'avant-bras de l'homme derrière lui, cherchant à se débattre contre le bras autour de sa taille le bloquant contre le dossier. Trop occupé à s'interroger sur sa relation avec Gibbs il n'avait pas entendu son agresseur l'approcher.

Alors qu'il luttait pour garder ouvertes ses paupières lourdes, il vit un visage haï aux yeux noirs s'approcher de lui et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut une voix qu'il avait appris à craindre et haïr depuis son enfance et _son_ horrible rire.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ton petit patron _chéri_ tomberait fou amoureux de toi et que vous seriez ensuite heureux pour toujours ? », moqua Brent Talwing. « Bien sûr que tu le dégoûte ! Quant on sait combien de queues ont pénétré ton petit corps… ! », s'exclama l'homme en éclatant d'un rire sombre.

Dinozzo junior ne vit pas ni n'entendit son ancien précepteur passer un coup de fil à celui que la vie avait choisi de lui donner pour père tandis qu'Owen le prenait étonnamment délicatement dans ses bras.

« Junior rentre à la maison. Tu peux fixer la date limite pour les enchères. »

.

**À suivre**

.


End file.
